A Different Prophecy: Book 1 Destroyed Fate
by Leopardstorm
Summary: My First Fanfiction! What if Crowfeather and Leafpool never came back to the Clans? What if they make a new Clan? This is 'A Different Prophecy', in which the Clans will face their Darkest Day not their 'Darkest Hour' that was BloodClan! Please R
1. Two Wandering Travelers

Hey, welcome to my first ever fanfiction. It has been 5 months in the making, and I hope you enjoy it. It is a rather overused idea, but what if Crowfeather and Leafpool never went back to the Clans? What if they started their own Clan, which forms around them and takes on some of the biggest challenges Clan cats have ever known? There is a nice little button at the bottom that says 'Review'. It would mean a lot if you just took the two minutes to review my story and tell me about it! The best review will get some sort of reward….

'laughs maniacally at the incentive being offered'

Enjoy the story and don't forget to review…thanks….Leopardstorm!

Welcome to Destroyed Fate

By the way, this is from Crowfeather's POV

Chapter 1 – Hopes and Thoughts

I woke up early, not having the most peaceful sleep, but a comfortable one nonetheless. Next to me laid Leafpool. She is beautiful in every single way. She is wise, loyal to her friends (she has already proven this to me many times over) and incredibly brave. I think that StarClan destined us to be together, even with our circumstances. You see, Leafpool used to be ThunderClan's medicine cat, and I used to be a WindClan warrior, but ever since the Great Journey, there's always been an attraction between us. However, the warrior code dictates that no two warriors from different Clans can ever be mates, not to mention that a medicine cat can't have a mate either.

We knew we had to be together, otherwise our fur will fall out from sadness, and so we left the Clans to face the unknown territory beyond ours. We have no restrictions as StarClan do not govern these grounds, and we can look forward to spending the rest of our lives together.

But we are now a quarter-moon later and we still hadn't decided what to do with the long path of life. I walked around the thicket bush were we sheltering, and my thoughts were revolving around my head saying something like, _What if we just travel for the rest of our lives? What will we do?_

Suddenly, the head of Leafpool jumped out and made me lose my train of thought.

"Hey Crowfeather, what are you doing up so early?", she asked, tilting her head quizzically.

"Just thinking," I replied as I sat down next to her.

"Of what?"

"The same stuff that I have been thinking about for the last quarter-moon".

"Oh".

Leafpool's eyes clouded a little. I guess she was still thinking about ThunderClan. I nuzzled her muzzle affectionately delicately, trying to calm her down, but the more I did this, the worse she got. I felt confused and a little disconcerted.

"What's wrong?" I asked softly, concerned wrapped around my voice like ivy on a tree.

"Oh, Crowfeather! What is ThunderClan going to think of me? A lying, filthy traitor! WHY?!"

I let her rest on my shoulder, feeling a small wet patch starting to form on my shoulder, but I clamped my mouth shut.

"Oh, yo-u-u d-d-d-on't h-h-have to l-l-listen to me bab-b-b-ble on…", Leafpool stuttered, trying with all her might to calm down and control herself.

"Quite the contrary, Leafpool. I want to be there for you, help you, that's what I'm here for!" I pointed out delicately.

"…"

"You miss Clan life, don't you," I guessed sheepishly.

She nodded weakly, trying to take in all her emotions.

A very strange silence ensued, both trapped in a cave that keeps us away from any happiness. We just need to find the way out and start a new life that we can control. But then…

"Crowfeather, why don't we start our own Clan!" Leafpool blurted out.

"Mmmm," I made a very dramatised impression of looking around. "Yep, I see _LOADS _of cats here," I said sarcastically.

"Well it was just a thought…" Leafpool grumbled.

I rolled my eyes. Surely she knew I was just joking. I thought it was actually a very good idea. I just hope Leafpool could get used to that.

We walked on, and on, sometimes stopping to hunt or to have a drink or to rest. But as we walked on and on, I started to become weary, and as hard as I tried, I couldn't think of anything that could help us get out of this mess.

_Were we really destined to die walking to our deaths?_

So that's it guys, the first chapter! I know it is quite short, but they get longer I promise. It was actually 3 pages in Size 14 font. If you are lucky, I may update more tonight…Just don't forget to read and review. I will reply to every one of them in the next update.

Thanks from Leopardstorm

(Don't forget the best reviewer gets a reward!)


	2. Plans

**Yay, Chapter 2! Sorry about yesterday! Darn Computer!!!**

**Anyway, I have a new poll on my profile page. Of course, I already know the answer! (Laughs evilly)**

**Blazingfire of IceClan; Yay, my first fan.**

**Thank you to: xxxLeafxCrowxxx, Horseangel101, Laughing Rain, -x-River-x- and Blazingfire of IceClan for being my first updaters! ******

**Here is Chapter 2! 2 POV's for this chapter. Crowfeather starts the chapter, then Leafpool takes over when something happens……**

**

* * *

****Plans**

It was getting quite cold at nights, even with newleaf on the way. We were going to settle down for the night, but there was no shelter, no nothing. Just open moorland. _How could it get any worse?_ I could hear Leafpool beside me shivering and we huddled sharing our non-existent body heat.

"Come on, there has to be some place to spend the night…" Leafpool groaned out of tiredness, hunger and slight impatience.

"Not far now, love. Just keep clooooooooooooooooooossssssseeee….

I fell down, down, down the rocky surface, every so often I'd hit an overhanging branch fully in the face. It was too dark to see anything much, so I couldn't tell whether I'd hit the bottom or not. It reminded me of the time when Squirrelflight had fallen down into what was then just a small…quarry is it? She was lucky not to be hurt….it must have….THUD!

-x-

"Crowfeather!"

I ran down the surface as quickly as my little legs and the dim light could permit me. Then, just as I thought I had reached the bottom of the cliff, I tripped over something bluey-grey and very furry. He was lying motionless upon the rocky terrain around us. _He can't be dead, oh StarClan have mercy on him, _I thought miserably. Then just as I thought about 'StarClan', some unrecognisable voice sprouted somewhere from….I didn't know. It was saying, _Remember, you aren't a Clan medicine cat anymore._ I whimpered. Maybe StarClan had abandoned us, just like we had abandoned them. I felt sick, like I had eaten a whole supply of yarrow leaves.

"Oh, Crowfeather, please wake up. You can't die….", I broke down and I wailed and I wailed. But then –

"Quit your wailing and help me up!" came a muffled reply, half-in-pain, half-amused

"You're alive!" I felt like screaming to the highest mountain.

"Well, DUH!" He replied softly.

I covered him in licks, so relieved that I hadn't lost him so early on our journey. We just sat there for a moment, taking a well-earned breather. With the sun coming up gradually from the top of the cliff, the light showed that we were in some sort of empty gorge. There were a few thicket bushes and some empty caves. This looked like a Clan camp, I realised with wonder.

"Hey, doesn't this look like some sort of Clan camp to you, Crowfeather?"

"Yeah, a little…" he looked like he knew exactly where this was going.

"Maybe this is a sign from StarClan that we should start our own Clan…." I jumped up and down like an excited kit.

"But we need cats for a Clan, Leafpool," Crowfeather said, mock crushingly.

"Surely there has to be _some_ cats round here?" I hoped.

"Well, I'm not sure. We have been travelling for a moon and we haven't seen any cats since…"

"Well, let's get some sleep and we'll see in the morning."

We walked over into a small crack behind a large rock which resembled the Great Rock back in the old forest. There was enough space for two cats to sleep inside, as we curled and went to sleep.

-x-

"Shhhh, they're waking up," came one voice at the back.

"Leafpool?" a very familiar voice asked. Who was it though….I blinked open my eyes to see none other than……

"SQUIRREFLIGHT!"#

* * *

**Well that is Chapter 2. Maybe I'll upload again today, considering that this chapter was supposed to be put up yesterday. Remember Read and Review!**

**From Leopardstorm**


	3. Squirrelflight's Tale

**Okay, here is your treat! Two chapters in one day! ******

**When we left off, our intrepid travellers had been found by an old friend in the form of Squirrelflight. What is she doing there? Is she going to take them back to the lake?? Let's find out!**

**Shout out to HorseAngel101: thank you so, so much for favouriting me! It means a lot that I have fans!**

**This is from Squirrelflight's POV**

**Chapter 3 – Squirrelflight's Tale**

"Oh, Leafpool, I missed you so much!" I cried.

"I'm so sorry I left you, but I couldn't say goodbye!" Leafpool sniffled.

We stood there for what seemed like moons, just sobbing in joy. I noticed that Brambleclaw had pressed closer to me, which I was grateful for his warmth. Crowfeather had done the same thing to Leafpool.

"How did you find us, what are you doing here?" Her flurry of questions came in a flash.

I dismissed them with a flick of my tail and instead asked, "Where have you been?" Leafpool looked beyond me for a second and asked "Who else have brought?"

"Uh…" I had to look behind me to remember, embarrassingly really considering that my best friends were around me. "Brambleclaw," he licked my shoulder, "Tawnypelt and her kits, Flamekit, Dawnkit and Tigerkit-"everyone flinched at the sound of Tigerkit's name, I rolled my eyes _Superstition? Pah!_ I thought indignantly. "Stormfur and Brook, and I think that's it. We were sent to find you –"

"No, please don't make me come back! I can't! I miss you, but Crowfeather needs me. I'm all he has left! Please –"

"Leafpool, we aren't here to take you back; quite the contrary really. Firestar asked us to see if you were both ok, and if you wanted some travelling companions…"

"No, we're fi-"Crowfeather began.

"Just think for a second. We'll be safer in a larger group; we have already found a good home, at least for the moment; we're with old friends and what about our Clan ambition?"

"Mmmmm….okay we'll see how it goes," he finally conceded grumpily.

"Yeah…but wait," Leafpool asked. "How did you know we were?

"Well, it wasn't easy, I'll tell you that right now. But I'll start at the point where you left us….

"After a couple of days later we were attacked by a huge group of badgers, massive in size. We lost Sootfur and Sorreltail is very injured, after being swiped by a massive badger that broke into the nursery while giving birth-"Leafpool gasped in sheer horror. "Don't worry, she's on the mend! Cinderpelt is fixing here up nicely. She was lucky she was not at the battle. She was outside thinking about you. She didn't look all that well for the first couple of days after that, but she's alright now. Anyway, she's training Brightheart to be a temporary medicine cat so that Cinderpelt can come with us to be with you…"

"She's gonna do that for me?" I asked. I didn't she felt that much about me.

"Yeah, she insisted, and Firestar was powerless to stop her. I don't think she knows quite what she's doing, but she's still working hard nonetheless.

"At the next Gathering, we met up and decided that you needed to found alive. We convinced our leaders to let us go looking for you. We couldn't let you face these dangers on your own. The journey was long and arduous, and finally, a half-moon later we managed to find your scent around here and it led to this den. And here you are!"

Leafpool looked like she was going to burst out with something she really wanted to say.

"Doyouwanttojoinourclan?" she said faster than a rabbit on catnip.

"How, there are no cats around here for a start," I exclaimed.

"We are the cats, and surely there must be some cats nearby. As for a camp, we are standing in it. It's perfect; we were going to explore it more today. And we can sort out Clan boundaries later.

"I suppose…but will we live under the rules of StarClan?" Brambleclaw asked uneasily. He was right; could StarClan see us here? If we were to have kits, what ceremonies could we use to make apprentices or warriors?

"Of course!" said Leafpool rather indignantly.

"If you want to do this, I am gonna do this!" I stepped forward to lick my sister's muzzle. "You, Brambleclaw?" I hoped that he would. I would be lost without him.

"I'm with you every pawstep of the way!" Brambleclaw entwined my tail with his. That was the great thing about Brambleclaw. He was very loyal, funny, brave and generally a great cat. However, it was still hard to forget the blazing look in Ashfur's eyes when I had 'dumped' him; he was a great friend, but deep in my heart, I always knew that Brambleclaw were destined for each other.

"I'm not being left behind!" Tawnypelt said dryly in her very Tawnypelt-like manner, while her kits squealed with delight, oblivious to the massive decisions that these cats had to make.

"Same here, Brook are you in?" Stormfur asked his mate.

"You know that I will follow you anywhere," Brook licked his shoulder.

I felt some sort of beginning._ Our new Clan!_ I thought happily!

-x-

The rest of the day was spent exploring the gorge. The den that Leafpool and Crowfeather had stayed in was much like a leader's den. Crowfeather was for once, lost for words, when the rest suggested he should be the leader, considering that this was his ideas along with Leafpool's. That was now his den. There was a cave at the top where there was room for a few dozen cats. The nice thing was that there were little walls made of some very tight lichen that had curled around each other to form a make-shift wall. Maybe this was for 'privacy' reasons! This was most likely to become the warrior's den. Just below was a smaller den with room for about eight cats in. This became the elder's den (even though we didn't have any elders…). This was easily accessible by walking up the flattened path that had formed on the way up.

Then below this was a large bracken den that had a sturdy entrance. Further inside this, was some bracken walls, so that the queens could also have some privacy. This was inside a small cave that had an opening at the back, which turned out to end up in a small bracken bush that had some very sturdy walls, and no holes. _The kits could play here!_ I thought as I thought about upbringing kits here. _Will me and Brambleclaw have kits_ I wondered in interest. _Maybe not for the moment…_

Finally there was another crack in the gorge walls, which had a small stream flowing through. This would be a great medicine den. There were some cracks in the cave walls which could store herbs and remedies. There was some more space towards the back for sick patients. This was almost too good to be true…..

-x-

As all of the cats said their goodnights, Brambleclaw and I walked off towards the warrior's den. Tonight was going to be a much more comfortable night…

**Well that's Chapter 3. I hope you are enjoying the story… 1,218 words!! A new record! Well, if you're super duper lucky you may manage to worm out Chapter 4 from me….or I may start my new humour series: Warriors Go To The Shops…depends what my McCoys crisps think….yum yum…**


	4. Uproar

**On with Chapter 4. This has another surprise twist. This is also the first time that we visit StarClan in the story.**

**xxxLeafxCrowxxx – Thank you so much for reviewing everything that I have written. It means so much to mean that you take the time to review for me!**

**Laughing Rain – Yes, Tawnypelt was very feisty when she managed to talk Blackstar into it. And I know that Tawnypelt got pregnant really early in accordance to the books, but this is my story. Let's just pretend that the transgender cat got horny really early! LOL!**

**AquaTH - Thanks for reviewing, I love this story, I can't just ignore it!**

**Here is Chapter 4! Don't forget to review! **

**Disclaimer: I own Mario Kart DS, but not Warriors I am afraid!**

**At the start, we are in Tallstar's POV, and then we switch to Squirrelflight!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Uproar

StarClan was in disarray. How could something like this affect the whole of such a normally stable band of spirits? There were the cats that thought they should be punished heavily for everything they have brought on the Clans. They have seen what will happen in the near future. They know what's going to happen if _they _don't leave well enough alone.

I am part of the other side of StarClan that believes that they should be given a chance. I know that life in the forest could completely change because of the beleaguered lovers, but who said that what they do will be for the worse?

"Cats of StarClan, gather beside the Moonpool for a meeting!"

Oh no, Bluestar's called a meeting. She's very passionate about exterminating the whole project by bringing everything possible on the questing cats.

"Cats, we cannot carry on having a civil war between ourselves. This will get us nowhere! We need to decide what is best for all cats around the lake.

"We need to decide that this new 'Clan' will not happen. It is against the warrior code in my opinion, and even if it's not, then how can we govern them if they are in different skies?"

"We can extend our hunting grounds," called Feathertail at the back. "They don't deserve to be shunned like that. And there are no ancestors looking over those skies. Why can't we?"

Half of the cats on my skies, including me, raised the voices and tail in approval. Bluestar waved for silence angrily.

"How can you think that this…._Clan_," she spat out 'Clan' "can ever even be watched by our warriors."

"Quite easily, Bluestar!" I found myself shouting words that I never thought of before, right in the face of the greatest ever dead leader.

"Oh really, Tallstar?" She snarled right back at me. "And how do you propose we do that? Magic up some territory? There are some things that not even StarClan are capable of doing!"

"Well, we have to try! I won't give up without a fight!" And with that I walked calmly from the clearing that so many eyes were focusing on. For once, it was raining in StarClan. It only rained when the cats of StarClan were in uproar.

Suddenly, a huge shuffling came from behind me. The whole group of cats that had supported me were following me out of the clearing. _This can happen!_ I thought, but I did have my doubts. What if Bluestar was right? What if there was no way that we could watch this new Clan.

I looked up. The half-moon was hung in the sky above the clouds that were pouring rain onto the sacred hunting grounds of StarClan. Then, I remembered! It's the Medicine Cat Gathering tonight, I thought in horror. Bluestar's going to convince that something very bad will happen. We must get back!

"Gather!" I called urgently to my cats. They huddled around me, understanding that something was needed to be said fast!

"Tonight is the half-moon, and Bluestar will no doubt say something about the questing cats and us. We must get back and tell them about what has happened."

We ran back to the Moonpool where only the cats that were going to talk to the medicine cats.

"Think about what you are going to do!" I called to the startled spirits. "You could make more damage in telling whatever you are going to tell." The cats just shrugged and dived into the communication pool. _It's too late! _I feared _what can we do?_

-x-

I woke up in a large cave with lichen walls draping between each next or two. _Where am I?_ I thought, but then I remembered. We were in the gorge's warrior den. Brambleclaw was still snoring like thunder, so I got up silently and walked out to the clearing and found Crowfeather sat outside his den.

"Morning, Leafpool!" he called over. Now that he had Leafpool, he was much more sociable with his friends and he didn't bite your head of for saying something silly. I walked over to the grey-black-blue cat.

"Have long have you been up?" I asked. I noticed with a look to the sky that it was already sunhigh, and the newleaf rays hit us pleasurably as we soaked up the warmth in the middle of the clearing.

"Meh, not long," he replied. "It was a long night last night".

I agreed with him when Stormfur came through the temporary entrance with two thrushes and a vole. _The hunting must be very good round here._

"Hi, Stormfur!" I called over. He just simply nodded as he put his prey at the side of the clearing to form a small fresh-kill pile.

"If we stay here, we'll definitely have enough to live on. There is prey running everywhere. I have only explored as far as fifty fox-lengths, but there's prey all over the place."

"That's great! It wonderful place to start a Clan…"Crowfeather stared up to the blue sky in wonder.

By this time, Brambleclaw had walked outside into the fresh air. He came up to me and licked my cheek.

"Morning, Squirrelflight!" Brambleclaw said happily after finishing grooming my fur.

"Good morning, Brambleclaw!" I greeted him back. "You were sleeping like a hibernating hedgehog, so I let you sleep".

"Well, the moss is quite comfy in there…"he defended himself poorly as he looked up to the sky. "It is already sunhigh?" he asked.

"Well, last night was a long one," I said back. "Shall we go hunting? Stormfur says that they prey is begging to be caught."

"Okay, it's sunhigh. The prey will all be out after their hibernation period, collecting food for newleaf".

We walked out of the camp, looking for any sort of life scurrying around along the dusty ground. We didn't even have to go five pawsteps. A small squirrel was busy collecting a store of nuts, completely oblivious to the fluffy ginger cat behind it. _Here's my chance!_

Using the age-old ThunderClan technique, I crouched into the 'hunting position' and ever so lightly padded forward. _One step at a time._ It was still there, continuing to pick up acorns. Then, just as I was a single mouse-tail from me, it saw the fluffy cat that was stalking it. It went to run up the tree-trunk, but my reactions were too quick for it, and swiped it up in the air. It let out a small death-squeak as I slashed through its fur and it fell to the ground. I let out a purr of satisfaction. _Stormfur's right. It really is easy to catch prey around here!_

I managed to catch three sparrows, two mice and another squirrel. Brambleclaw had similar luck and managed to catch five pieces of prey.

The sun was setting in the sky when we got out. Tawnypelt had brought her kits out to play in the sandy clearing. They mewled excitedly as they through a small moss ball around the space.

"We brought more prey back!" I shouted out to the rest of the group.

Calls of "More food", "Yum Yum!" and "I'm starving" came from the cats in the gorge, while me and Brambleclaw put the prey on the respectable prey-pile.

We sat in circle eating the prey that we had caught today, eating happily amongst our friends properly since we last the Great Journey.

After eating, we just sat watching the sun set. Brambleclaw and I had sat at the back of the clearing, watching the psychedelic sky turn orange, then red, then a sort of reddy-purple.

Suddenly, a yowl came from the top of the gorge.

"It's you!"

TO BE CONTINUED

IMMEDIATELY!

"Ravenpaw?" we said in unison.

"Yes, it's me, Ravenpaw. I brought Barley with me too," Barley nodded weakly. It seemed that the old black-and-white loner never got over leaving BloodClan's masses, moons ago.

"What are you doing here?" questioned Brambleclaw.

"We were on our way back from visiting ThunderClan. The forest back home is devastated –" Ravenpaw stopped as everyone gasped.

"Continue," Crowfeather prompted.

"Well anyway, we had just been to the lake and we smelt some familiar cats walking a completely different way from where the Clans were. That's how we found you; by tracking you".

There was a silence, which was the first time we noticed that there was another newcomer; he didn't seem all that well: his fur was bedraggled; he walked with a slight limp and he didn't seem that old.

"Who's the newcomer?" I asked, my bushy tail pointing to the scruffy tom.

"Oh, him? That's Stone. He's got a great personality, but he's been in many scrapes as a loner. So we let him journey with us," Barley piped up, which was the first and probably the last time he had spoken all evening.

"Oh, the poor thing!" exclaimed an uncharacteristically sympathetic Tawnypelt. "He needs care and fast!"

"You're right!" agreed Leafpool behind her. "Will it be alright if you share the nursery tonight?"

"Not at all, Leafpool" Tawnypelt soothed the grey tom, his normally dull amber eyes flashing with newfound happiness.

Focus switched back to Ravenpaw and Barley.

"So what are you doing here anyway?" the sleek, jet black tom asked us.

Crowfeather recounted the story for what seemed like the umpteen millionth time over the last two days. I yawned and started to clean my one white paw. Brambleclaw looked asleep already. I snapped back to the conversation when Crowfeather had finished.

"So are you off to the barn now?" I asked the pair.

"Uhh…" Ravenpaw and Barley looked at each other uneasily.

"Well Squirrelflight, the thing is, the barn also got destroyed by the Twoleg monsters. Luckily, Greystripe and his kittypet friend Millie were sheltering with us at the time, so we all managed to get away. Greystripe wanted to go back to ThunderClan. Unluckily for us, it seemed like we were intruders to the Clan cats, so we've ran out of options".

"You know full well that you can stay here with us. Help us build our Clan. We really would appreciate it," Crowfeather pressed.

"We couldn't impose…" Ravenpaw fretted.

"It's not imposing; it's being part of our Clan. We'd love it if you were part of the Clan," Stormfur persuaded.

"Barley?" Ravenpaw asked his friend.

"I'm staying with you. I'd never survive on my own!"

"Well, we're in then!" Ravenpaw confirmed, a smile escaping from his tired face.

We all cheered. _Another two cats for our Clan!_ As I followed Brambleclaw into the den, I kept on thinking about that last two day's events. _I still hope StarClan are watching us…_ I followed Brambleclaw into our nest area and led beside him. I was happy.

* * *

**So that is Chapter 4! This was a lot of fun to write, because I had all the NP Characters! YAYAYAYAYAYAY! Don't forget to do my poll on my profile page, and remember to also read my 'After Sunrise: Crowfeather's Flight' fic. And remember:**

**Please please please please please please please REVIEW!! :D**

**From Leopardstorm**

**(By the way, the only reason why I put so many please please please thingys, is because I want this to be 2,000 words!)**


	5. Warning

**Okay, this is chapter 5. I can't believe I have readers in SINGPORE! Whoever it is, thank you!**

**Blazingfire of IceClan: Are you psychic? Because you guessed something about my story that hasn't even happened yet! :S**

**xxxXLeafxCrowXxxx: You're still keeping your reputation**

**Laughing Rain: You have also followed me a long way into all my stories. Thank you.**

**Thank you to my new reviewers: AquaTH, Snad and Plantpelt.**

**And of course, my old reviewers: Laughing Rain, xxxXLeafxCrowXxxx and Blazingfire of IceClan, I give you heartfelt thanks.**

**So, Chapter 5 and the story progresses more. A big event takes place!**

**Happy Reading!**

**From Leopardstorm!**

**A mistake in Chapter 4: where it says "Morning, Leafpool!" I really meant to write, "Morning, Crowfeather!" I've been listening to too much Weird Al…**

**PS: Point of View is…………….LEAFPOOL! YAY!**

**Chapter 5: Warning**

Waking up in a smaller den was something to get used to…still, the light came in every morning and woke us up. I stretched my limbs in the space I had and wondered outside. Crowfeather was still sleeping like a hedgehog, so I let him lay in. He's had a busy few days, he needs his rest.

Life wasn't exactly bustling as I stepped further into the clearing. Ravenpaw and Barley were eating by the side of the clearing, pointing out how comfy the warriors den was. I chuckled. I settled down with a small chaffinch and ate. The sun was just peering over the top of the gorge, its newleaf rays hitting us pleasurably.

It seemed much more of a Clan now, with the dens, the cats and the hunting. It would be wonderful if we found more cats, and StarClan's approval. We also need a medicine cat. I couldn't be one if I was going to be Crowfeather's mate. I felt like going out to explore our new territory.

Passing through the entrance, I went down the grassy path looking around. There seemed to be a bit of everything dotted around. I spotted a small oak forest; a small pine forest; a small river and some moors. _Really suited to all of us!_

The sunhigh rays were beating down on me like a heavy weight. I needed to get some shelter from the surprisingly hot weather. Fortunately, I had found a small thicket bush and got inside. I sat down and admired the view. _I love this territory!_ I thought happily.

Then, I thought I heard something behind me. Like a…small whimpering noise. Was it…a fox? A dog? It could be cat, but…I look behind me slowly, expecting the worst, but what I did see was a little unexpected.

It was a small black cat, with a small white spot on its nose. And it looked frightened out of his fur!

"He-He-Hello?" I said softly.

"Please, please don't hurt me!" the tom…? Yes, tom wailed.

"No, no, no, can I help you?" I asked him gently.

"Um, I fell down the gorge a quarter-moon ago, and I think I've dislocated my leg. I can't move and I'm very weak," he replied, wincing while he talked.

"Can I get you something to eat?"

He simply nodded, lying down again with much effort. A few moments later, I managed to catch a small water vole wandering far from its home. The tom devoured the prey in a few slick gulps.

"Thank you, I am in your debt." He lowered his head painfully in respect.

"There really is no need," I said back. "I am part of a new Clan, and there are cats there who can help fix you up. Would you agree to come back with me to make you better?"

He looked hesitant, like he didn't trust me, and I couldn't blame him, after his recent ordeal. But finally, he nodded.

I pulled him up by the scruff of his neck and pulled him back towards camp. Luckily, we weren't far from the gorge and now we were outside the entrance. More cats were in the clearing now that the day had worn on a little, and they had definitely noticed that there was a newcomer.

The tom looked even more scared now he was in the presence of many more cats, but I managed to drag him to the medicine den. I had managed to find only a few herbs dotted around the area, and brought them back. Luckily, they were herbs that were important in saving a life-threatening situation.

"Do you have a name?" I asked lightly as I went to go and find some cobwebs for a cut he had received on his leg.

"I think my mother called me…Night," he replied uncertainly.

"Okay, Night. This may hurt a little bit, but you should have a little bit more feeling in your legs now after I pop your leg in again".

He seemed a little nervous, but he had a lot more bravery than on the outside. He closed his eyes and braced himself as I grabbed his leg and started to move it around. We both jumped as we heard the sickening 'Pop!'

"Much better…" Night relaxed. He noticed the small black seeds on the wall. "They look like seeds. What do they do?"

My eyes widened in surprise, "those are poppy seeds. They help calm cats and sometimes help them sleep".

"What does that leaf do?" he sniffed a long, green leaf stacked by the water pool.

"That's borage. They help with a fever. They also help queens make more milk for their kits. Night?"

"Yes, er…."

"Sorry, my name is Leafpool," I felt rude, not introducing myself. "We are looking for someone to become a medicine cat for the Clan. You possess the kind of qualities that a medicine cat has. Would you-"

"Yes, I'd love to become a medicine cat apprentice!" He responded happily. "I like helping other cats. I can't help it. It's my nature!"

"That's great! Thank you. I'll see about you getting your apprentice name. How does 'Nightpaw' sound?"

"Fantastic!" he purred. He could be a great medicine cat.

"Wait! If you know all of these herbs, how come you can't be medicine cat?"

I gasped. Should I tell him? If I want him to be a medicine cat apprentice, I should be honest…

"You don't have to say if you don't want to…" he clearly saw my reluctance.

"You…er…have a right to know…" I cleared my throat. "In accordance to the warrior code, a medicine cat cannot have kits. I'm mates with the soon-to-be leader, Crowfeather, so I can't be medicine cat. I used to be, mind you. Until I met Crowfeather. So that's the story," I smiled weakly.

-x-

I went to sleep after a long day of training Nightpaw. He is taking to it like a duck to water. And Crowfeather was so easy to convince. Mind you, he knew we needed a medicine cat and he was like a blessing.

I woke up, to the hunting grounds of StarClan. I noticed a tall cat with a black and white pelt walking over to me. _Tallstar!_ I recognised him.

"Leafpool," the great ex-WindClan leader greeted. "This meeting is urgent."

"Please continue," I prompted.

"Well, Leafpool, let me say first that our side of StarClan are happy that you have chosen Nightpaw to become your apprentice."

"He seemed like a blessing!" I replied. "And what do you mean, 'your side of StarClan'?"

"You see, StarClan have noticed you and your companions. The other side is led by Bluestar and is determined to see you go down. At the medicine cat gathering, we were powerless to stop them, spreading horrible things about you and Crowfeather. I and my friends are here to warn you. Tomorrow, we will make Crowfeather a leader, you must tell him to prepare and not eat after sunhigh. We will meet again tomorrow…"

He faded away. What was I to do?

**Please review!**

**From Leopardstorm**


	6. Nine Lives

**Okay, Chapter 6. I would have updated yesterday, but you'll be able to look forward to an extra long and action packed chappie from me! :)**

**LeafxCrow (your name is too long for me to type!!): yes, we toms (human and cat) love sleeping! SLEEPING ROCKS!**

**Blazingfire of IceClan: Maybe……….**

**Laughing Rain: Nightpaw will be their med. cat, but Leafpool will always be there to lend a paw for the other MC's. (Oops, did I just write a spoiler…?)**

**Sunstriker: I am afraid you are thinking about the wrong gorge. No SunClan's around here, I'm afraid. However, there will be a loner called Sun (that becomes Sunpaw, then Sunstripe) that joins pretty soon. I hope that's okay…I had already written the story so I couldn't really change anything much… :(**

**Chapter from Crowfeather's POV…you'll see why….**

**Chapter 6 – Nine Lives**

Oh my. My leader's ceremony. How was I supposed to live through a leader's ceremony when I have barely led my sort-of Clan for only half a moon? I know that's what I have always wanted, but I wasn't sure I was ready. But if StarClan wish it, so be it.

Leafpool had told me last night before we went to sleep. I didn't know what to expect, because the only cats that know what happens were the leaders themselves, and their medicine cats. But as much as I was dreading tonight, I was very excited. _I would be a real leader! _

It was now sunhigh. The prey pile had grown from its measly heights this morning, to a quarter of the way up from the GorgeRock (where I made all the announcements). I licked my lips in hunger. I needed food, so badly, but I knew to talk to StarClan, I wasn't allowed to eat. My belly groaned again, craving the sweet, juicy flavours of a fat, plump water-vole that…_No! Must. Stop. Craving!_

_Maybe a walk will calm me down…_

But it still didn't keep my mind off of food. Rabbits, voles, mice, waiting to jump into my watering mouth. _MUST STOP!!_ I finally found some smooth, slanted rocks like the Sunningrocks back at the old forest by a small river, trickling away at the sides of the bank.

They were as warm as the Sunningrocks too, warmth filling my whole body from the tip of my tail to the tip of my nose. I don't know how long I had sat there, but the sun was getting lower and lower in the skies. _I must get back for my ceremony!_

I walked briskly through the forest bordering the Clan camp and walked through the construction of a new thorn barrier to keep out intruders. I was supposed to have the ceremony in the medicine cave, so I immediately went there. When I got in there, every cat in the Clan was inside. _Were they all sick? _I thought ludicrously.

"Good luck, Crowfeather!" They all chanted.

"I guess we'll have to call you Crowstar after tonight," Squirrelflight said to me. She was right. Could I ever get used to that?

"I know you can do it!" Brambleclaw shouted from the back. He would be a great deputy when the time came.

"Okay, Crowfeather, follow me," called Leafpool from the entrance to the StarClan cave. "You cannot to talk when we enter the cave. Remember, I love you…"

I nodded. Normally I would have said the same back, but my mouth clamped shut as I waved back with my tail to my companions and entered the cave with Leafpool and Nightpaw trailing behind. Inside was a small pool. I presumed I had to lap some water from it. I motioned to Leafpool. She nodded. I gently lapped up some of the cold water, which tasted like the salt water from the sun-drown-place journey. Then everything caved in on everything else, and I feel asleep.

-x-

I woke up to find myself at Fourtrees. _Didn't this get knocked down along with our Fourtrees?_

Then, I saw the sky. Where those stars…_moving?!_ _No, I must have been sent to the wrong place…_ But then, the stars landed on the ground and clouded up. My interest perked until I saw that they had become the starry spirits of 'our side of StarClan'. Leafpool had told me that civil war had broken out in StarClan about our departure from our birth Clans. I still had complete faith in our starry ancestors, so I wasn't too worried.

All my thinking had made me forget to concentrate. A cat cleared its throat above me as I moved my head to see who had. It was Tallstar! But not as he was in his last days, old, frail and unable to even stand up, let alone travel far from our forest, but as he was in his younger seasons; lithe, sturdy and great.

"Are you ready to receive your nine lives, Crowfeather?" he boomed.

"Y-Y-Y-es, Tallstar," I stuttered in wonder.

The first cat that stood before me surprised me greatly.

"Mudclaw?" I exclaimed.

"Yes, it's me. I have resented what I did with Hawkfrost, and got another chance with StarClan. Your first life is for certainty to know what's right. Use it when making tough decisions for your Clan."

I was surprised by the feelings that ran through my veins. Energy was surging through my body as I recognised a leader's decisions in their Clan's darkest hour.

After what seemed like an eternity of energy, the feeling ebbed away. _How will I survive the other eight? _I thought with a pang.

Mudclaw stepped away to reveal another starry cat. It was Deadfoot, the WindClan deputy before Mudclaw.

I dipped my head in respect as he rested his on mine.

He stood back to say, "with this life I give you tireless energy. Use it well to face the many trials you'll have to face as a Clan leader."

The life from Deadfoot was a whole lot worse than the one from Mudclaw. I felt blood pulsing through my limbs as I kept running. It felt like I had run to Highstones and back.

"I see I chose wisely when I chose a WindClan cat to lead the Clans to the lake," he added with respect.

The third cat was Morningflower, a queen who had joined StarClan not long before I left with Leafpool.

"This life is for caring. Use it to defend the smallest kit, to the weakest elder."

I expected this life to be soothing, but instead found it to be fierce, learning how fierce a mother is to protect her kits, and how it feels to defend a Clan.

The fourth cat was a cat I had never met alive, but had heard of him in nursery stories.

"Gorsepaw," I greeted.

Gorsepaw dipped his head and said, "This life is for mentoring. Use it to train the young of your Clan."

The lives kept coming; I got one from Windstar, the first leader of WindClan, and my direct ancestor and one from Mothflight, the first medicine cat of WindClan, who had discovered the Moonstone and its importance. Then one from Spottedleaf, the ex-medicine cat from ThunderClan.

Finally, it was Feathertail, my first love who had saved me and the other questing cats from Sharptooth, the mountain lion. She still had the daintiness she had in life as she rubbed noses with me. It felt so real.

"Feathertail, I…" I spluttered.

"Before you say anything, I just want you to know that I am happy to see you with Leafpool. You being happy makes me happy".

I was lost for words.

Feathertail continued, "With this life I give you love. Use it well for every cat in your Clan, but especially Leafpool.

My spell of speechlessness continued, as I had pure love, as hot as the midday sun, seeping through my body. It lulled me so much; I almost forgot I had one, important one left. A big black and white cat with a long tail walked along towards me.

"Tallstar," I dipped my head in the upmost respect to the noble ex-WindClan leader, who had served his Clan for so long and so well. I felt honoured to be stood in his starry presence.

"With this life, I give you certainty, nobility, and faith. Use it well, young one, as you fight to find the right solutions to your Clan's problems. Your old life is no more, with these nine lives you are now called Crowstar, and you are gifted the guardianship of newly named: EarthClan."

_EarthClan. Nice Name!_

"Crowstar, Crowstar, Crowstar!" the nine cats chanted my new name like a new warrior.

Suddenly, the chanting stopped only to be replaced by dark hisses. Behind me, the trees and bushes were on fire and I had to curl up to battle the intense heat. Then, Tallstar's voice filled the clearing.

"_An unexpected enemy will rise from the ashes, one from your Clan isn't who they seem, and a great fire will be extinguished"_

What could this mean? But Tallstar wasn't done yet!

"_Cats will meet to battle the Clan's darkest day…"_

His voice echoed.

"Tallstar! Tell me more!" I begged.

But the flames were getting bigger. They engulfed me and the heat kept on rising and rising and rising until-

"Aahhhhh!!" I woke and immediately ran out of the cave, Leafpool and Nightpaw in my wake.

"Prophecy…StarClan…fire…" I was out of breath.

"It's all right, Crowstar…" Leafpool guided me back to my den. "Let's get some sleep…"

But I didn't seem like I could. All I could think about was the inferno at Fourtrees, and the ominous prophecy towering over me like a badger…

**Yay! Crowstar has his leader name! But what about the prophecy? Please tell me what you think it all means in the reviews you will give me… (hint…hint….)**

**Seriously, please review.**

**(And the dudes from India and Singapore, please please give me a review so I can thank you in my next update! And I will update my other story as much as I can, but this is my main priority!)**

**From Leopardstorm!**


	7. Gatherings, New Faces & Deputies Part I

**KK, this is Chapter 7! I never thought I'd have such a following for this story. Having over 200 unique visitors has stunned me, and would like to thank every last one for visiting at least one chapter from my story. My target for reviews is 100 reviews. That would be supercalafranchalisticexpialidoious! :) **

**Laughing Rain: Brook….maybe I should've thought of that…and Brambleclaw…well, we'll see how his destiny will unfold as we get further into the series (he is my joint favourite character…so…)**

**Blazingfire: Wow, Daisy! Now that would be clever! No, it isn't Daisy either, but that would be pretty darn cool!**

**Avatar2016: Yes, Ravenpaw becomes Ravenclaw! FINALLY!! I had thought about Ravenflight, which would have been quite good…but I settled for Ravenclaw simply because that was the first name I thought of, and I would get all confused if I changed it…**

**My reasons for Bluestar being on the 'hate' side, is partly because of her great belief in the warrior code (apart from overlooking the teeny little detail about different Clans and kits, or sommin like that…) but mostly by the fact that I replaced all of the water in the drinking pool with a Blue Smartie Milkshake! HYPERNESS!**

**Chapter 7 is from Brambleclaw's POV**

**Chapter 7 – Gatherings, New Faces and an Ecstatic Deputy! Part I**

The sun was bright as I woke up to another day in the newly-named EarthClan. It was a good name; it summed up our habitat well. I looked down on Squirrelflight, who had, for once, slept in longer than I had. I wondered what today would bring. It would be Crowstar's first day in power, and he had a deputy to pick. For days, cats had looked at me whenever they'd talk about deputies. I won't be me; sometimes I don't know why, all I want is a good life.

Since I had ran away to be with my friends, I had not received any dreams from Tigerstar. _Thank StarClan!_ I didn't need him now that I had Squirrelflight, my friends, and a whole new project to focus on.

Thinking about Squirrelflight didn't just make me think about my feelings for the ginger-furred nuisance (I use the term as a compliment), but the meeting we had just before we left would always keep stay with me…

FLASHBACK (STILL BRAMBLECLAW'S POV)

The leaf-bare breeze ruffled my fur up the wrong way. I knew that StarClan was punishing me for even just thinking about the propositions that Tigerstar had told us. I had lost everything; my friends, my grip of life, my happiness, and mostly, Squirrelflight. She had trusted me, and I just had to make the trust implode from the heart. I broke her heart into a million pieces, but I didn't get away from it without feeling. I still missed her; her laugh, her sense of fun, and her fierce loyalty to her friends. When she looked at me before, it was brimmed with love and admiration. Now she looks at me, and it was filled with hate and contempt. Besides, she had Ashfur now, she loves him, and what we had was gone moons ago…

I needed to think. I still didn't know if she was going with us or not, but I sincerely hoped so. I needed her so much, even if she didn't need me.

I went for a nightwalk, to get some of that thinking done, but it still didn't help. I could hear her name on the wind, and her voice in the rainfall. She was everywhere…

I stopped by the lake, looking at my reflection across the dark water. _What have I become?! A back-stabbing piece of fox-dung!_

I stopped. I heard…footsteps. _Oh no…_ I really didn't need a cat asking if I'm alright. I just needed to be alo-o….o….o….n…..e…e

_Her _scent was following my path, tickling my senses. She was here….but why?

"Squirrelflight?" I exclaimed.

"Hey…Brambleclaw," Squirrelflight stammered, finding it incredibly difficult to make any sort of small-talk.

"Hey?" I replied in surprise.

"Are you okay?"

"I suppose, just thinking about the journey…"

I noticed that Squirrelflight was edging nearing to me. _Why?_ _She loves Ashfur, she deserves better than me anyway! I shunned her…_

"Brambleclaw…um….I don't know how to say this but-"Squirrelflight got a mouthful of tail as we locked gazes of warmth for the first time in ages….

"I love you…" (A/N: awwww, I can just about take this mushiness…) I whispered, as though I didn't know what I had just said. Suddenly a horrible thought hit me. _What if she was about to tell me that she was about to have Ashfur's kits or something…oh…StarClan have mercy…_

"Oh, Brambleclaw, I love you too…" Squirrelflight went on about how sorry she was, but what we hadn't noticed was a cat with fur like ash watching us intently. This was all to much for this cat to bear and….

"Noooooooooooo!" the cat squealed in dismay.

"Ashfur?" Squirrelflight and I said in unison.

"How could you, Squirrelflight? I thought we were mates and then you cheat on him with that…_scum!_" he yowled in disgust.

"Ashfur," Squirrelflight bristled. "We were never mates. Ever, ever. You are a great friend, but I love Brambleclaw. We never stopped being mates, we just argued, that's all."

"You will regret this night, Squirrelflight. When you and your little friends because of him_, _don't come crying to me!" Ashfur retorted as he left, cursing us on his way back to camp.

We looked at each other again, our eyes brimming with love (A/N – awwwwww!). Tonight had only just begun as we retreated to a mossy bed outside the camp…

END OF FLASHBACK!!

I snapped back to the present. Squirrelflight was still snoozing.

"Get up, you lazy lump!" I kicked Squirrelflight playfully in the belly as she yawned and swiped a paw back at me.

"You're normally the lazy lump!" she teased as she ran out of the den after hearing Crowfeat- Crow_star_ calling a meeting.

I walked out of the cave and went to sit down at the front next to Squirrelflight.

Crowstar cleared his throat, "as you know, I got my nine lives last night and-"he got cut of by a massive _whoop!_ from Leafpool at the back. The rest of us cheered for a moment until he waved for silence. "And with every leader's ceremony, comes a deputy ceremony!

"I say these words in front of the spirits of StarClan, hoping that they will agree and approve my choice. Brambleclaw will be the first deputy of EarthClan".

Silence. _Me?! Was he mousebrained?_ Everyone clapped and cheered.

"Thank you," I mewed solemnly. "I will try my hardest…that's all I can do".

Once the cheering had died down, Crowstar continued, "and I would also like to do a duty I had been looking forward to for a long time…

"Ravenpaw, Barley. Please stand up here…" he gestured to the spot in front of his.

The pair was dumbfounded. They knew what was coming up next…

"I, Crowstar, leader of EarthClan, ask my warrior ancestors to look down on these two loners. They have vowed to be loyal to this new Clan, and I ask you to make them warriors in their turn.

"Ravenpaw, Barley, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and defend and protect your Clanmates, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!" Ravenpaw sounded out immediately, while Barley took a while longer to repeat.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Ravenpaw, from this moment on, you shall be called Ravenclaw. StarClan honours your courage and loyalty, and EarthClan welcomes you as a full warrior. Barley, from this moment on, you will be known as Moorpelt. StarClan honours your loyalty and your strength in battle, and we welcome you as a full member of EarthClan," Crowstar rested his muzzle on their heads as they returned the respectful lick.

"Ravenclaw, Moorpelt, Ravenclaw, Moorpelt!" the Clan chanted.

"That is all…seeing you later…" Crowstar jumped off the GorgeRock and wandered over to the prey pile.

I walked over to our newest warriors and congratulated them. They looked overwhelmed, especially Ravenclaw who had finally got his warrior name.

"Just what our Clan needs," I mewed to Squirrelflight. "New warriors."

"Remember, you're the deputy. You need to organise some hunting patrols…"Squirrelflight pointed out sheepishly.

She was right. _Was I gonna cope with all this….?_

**So, end of Part 1. Tell me what you think by reviewing, and keep the prophecy predictions coming in, I like to see how close you all are!**

**Part II up tomorrow.**

**From Leopardstorm…**


	8. Gatherings, New Faces & Deputies Part II

**Here is Chapter 8, and Part II of **_**Gatherings, New Faces and Deputies**_**.**

**In my last chapter, everyone that reviewed had noticed a slip up which is the mark of writing at 9:15pm while listening to ITV Player on the ITV Website.**

**Cats, I am afraid, can't clap. :(**

**On the plus side, I now have a reader from Australia, and I have two new reviewers. Thank you to Sage and Nianque! **

**I am going to write another Warriors story, about what would happen to the warrior cats if we Twolegs staged Nuclear War. Expect the first chapter to be up tonight! :)**

**Blazingfire: You never annoy me while you keep reviewing!!!! XD**

**The POV is from Crowstar!**

**Happy Reading!**

**Chapter 8 – Gatherings, New Faces and Deputies Part II**

The sun was shining, the birds were chirping and everything felt perfect. But all that peace will go away that evening. It was the full moon, and it would be our first Gathering since we all left. _What would happen?_

Brambleclaw, even though he was the most natural leader out of all of us, was still struggling to come to terms with his appointment as deputy. I felt I needed to, and he seemed really surprised by it. But to be frank, he was the only person for the job. This was his opportunity to step out of his father's shadow, and believe that he will.

I made my way out of the shelter of the overhang on the roof of my den to the nursery, where I sought after Stone, who was beginning to look better, according to Tawnypelt. When I entered the den, he looked totally different.

His previously dull pelt was shining again, and his amber eyes that had been dimmed in trauma had flashed back into life. He had lost his limp and was playing with Tawnypelt's three kits that were jumping all over the grey loner.

"Hi, Stone," I greeted him as I settled down on some of the moss that no-one was using. "Are you any better?"

"Better? I feel great!" he said as he got up with the kits following his tail and grabbing it with their small paws.

"Good!" I exclaimed happily. When he was better and among other cats, he seemed a much friendlier and happier cat. "Stone, as you know, we are still looking for cats to join, and we would really like it if you trained as an apprentice warrior. What do you say?" I didn't want to rush him in to anything, but the sooner he was trained, the better for EarthClan.

"Okay," he nodded, suddenly becoming all serious. "What happens in the apprentice stage?"

"You will get assigned a warrior to become your mentor, and you learn the warrior code, how to hunt and fight and many of the other attributes needed to become a warrior," I told him as clearly as I could without sounding patronising.

"Okay…yeah, I would be honoured to!" he stood up and asked, "Er….when do I start?"

"Right now!" I motioned for him to follow me on to the GorgeRock.

He scrabbled onto the large rock as I called yet another meeting. The other cats were starting to get worn out walking to the same place multiple times in a day…

"Stone has decided he would like to stay here in EarthClan, and has decided to start his apprenticeship. Stone," I gestured him to stand in front of the rock "from this moment, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Stonepaw. Brambleclaw," the tabby warrior was in for another shock "since you are now a deputy, you must have had at least one apprentice or mentoring your first apprentice. To comply with the warrior code, and my own reasons of strength and loyalty," his eyes glazed over at that word. _Was that good or bad?_ "You will mentor Stonepaw."

The tabby tom and the grey apprentice touched noses. It seemed strange that Stonepaw was still quite tall and almost the height of Brambleclaw. Normally, apprentices would start training at six moons old, but Stonepaw was obviously older.

"As we are now a proper Clan, we should start to lay down some boundaries for intruders that feel like they can trespass on our territory. Brambleclaw, Stonepaw, Squirrelflight, Leafpool and Stormfur follow me. Afterwards, we can show where our borders are to the cats that didn't come with us now. Are you ready?" everybody nodded. "Then let's go!"

We set off towards the entrance, a sense of new filling the air as the first boundaries were about to be set! We kept walking through the forest until we ended up at the rocks like Sunningrocks and the small stream.

"I think we can call this Fish River. RiverClan cats or cats that can fish can hunt here," I called to the patrol. We sprayed our scent along the other side of the river so we could claim it.

"Yay, we have some rocks like the Sunningrocks!" Squirrelflight purred as she sat down on the Sunningrocks. We all took a rest on the nice, warm rocks then carried on to a small oak forest not far from the river.

"This is most like ThunderClan territory, so these can be called Thunder Forest," I called to the patrol again. The rest of the patrol nodded as we skirted the outside of the small wood and sprayed around it as we went.

Next up was a small pine forest. It was a lot like ShadowClan's territory back at the lake. "This can be Shadow Pines," I said to the interested patrol. "This is most like the pines in ShadowClan."

"Tawnypelt would like this," Brambleclaw commented as we travelled through the small pines. There were quite a lot of them, but they were spread out and there was room to manoeuvre through little grass paths dotted around.

Finally, we got out of Shadow Pines and went off towards the end of our territoryl Suddenly, I saw…moors!!! They had moors, like back at the lake! This reminded me of home, as I saw the rabbits bounding around the rises and small bushes littered around the area.

I was ecstatic, "This is called Wind Moors. Cats that can catch rabbits on the moors, can hunt here," I couldn't stop smiling.

Leafpool came up to join me as we skirted the outside of the moors, "I guess you liked that then," she noticed.

I didn't even need to tell her, "Every Clan cat here has some place to remind them of home."

I felt much safer now that we had some boundaries. Now cats know we are here! The Greenleaf sun scorched our pelts as we crossed the open moors. _There must be some shelter here…_ I had forgotten how barren the moors could be. Suddenly, I could see a small bracken bush that our patrol can shelter in for a moment.

"There is a bracken bush up ahead that we can rest in for a while," I yowled to the patrol as they talked about our new hunting grounds. The territory was actually quite big, and it had taken us half a day to go round. I was glad that I could rest; I don't think I could've walked much more, _and_ we had to go to the Gathering!

We finally reached the bracken bush and found some moss in there to sit on. Once everyone was inside, we settled down to talk.

Just then, a twig snapped. _What was there?_ All senses were on alert! It seemed to be coming from behind us, in a different part of the den. I carefully looked behind me, so as not to startle what lay there. Behind me, were……………_cats?!_ There were a few cats there, and they looked frightened to death.

"Hello," Leafpool mewed softly.

"Don't hurt us…we're weak and hungry," a ginger-furred tom whimpered pitifully. I didn't think he liked to admit, but he looked as though he had no choice.

"We won't hurt you," Squirrelflight whispered softly, which was most unlike the fiery she-cat. "What are your names?"

"My name is Sun," mewed the ginger tom, "this is Bush," he flicked at a small brown tom with a torn ear, who smiled weakly, "this is Heather," a beautiful grey she-cat dipped her head in greeting, "and this Black," he pointed to the black cat in the corner, who flicked his tail nervously. "We have been travelling for moons, and in every place we have spent time in, we have been mercilessly taunted and beaten up and injured. We can't take any more; not since we lost Night nearly half a moon ago…"

Wait. Did he just say Night? He joined the Clan nearly half a moon ago…

"Did he have a white nose but a black body?" Leafpool asked inquisitively.

"Yes," Sun mewed in surprise. "Have you seen him?"

I nodded. "He is currently staying with us at our camp, getting better and learning to become a medicine cat."

"Did you kidnap him?" the five cats looked at us in sheer terror.

"No!" Leafpool looked a little unhappy that they thought that we would do such a thing. "He fell off of the gorge and dislocated his leg. I patched him and now he is training to become EarthClan's first medicine cat."

"Would you like to become part of EarthClan?" I asked the five loners who all had puzzled looks on their faces.

"What do we get out of it?" Black asked, not out of rudeness but rather out of curiosity.

"You will be protected by every Clan member, and you will fight with honour and dignity. You will be much safer in a Clan and you won't get in fights with other cats unless you fight with the might of the Clan behind you," Brambleclaw told them.

The loners huddled into a circle as they started to talk about the offer. Sun came back up to us and asked, "What are your names?"

I felt quite rude in not introducing us, so I did, "I am Crowstar, this is Leafpool," I gestured to my beautiful tabby mate. "Brambleclaw," I pointed to my trusty deputy. "Squirrelflight," the ginger-furry she-cat purred in greeting. "Stormfur," the grey furred warrior just nodded. "And Stonepaw," the grey apprentice jumped up and down in excitement.

Sun nodded and went back to the circle. After a few heartbeats he came back and said, "We accept your proposition, and we thank you for your offer. We would be honoured to be apprentices in your Clan."

I felt relieved. _Even more cats! I thought!_ We walked briskly back to the camp where the rest of the Clan were eagerly awaiting our return. There would be a lot of news to come for them….

-x-

The newcomers had just been given their mentors. Heatherpaw got Squirrelflight, Sunpaw got Stormfur, Bushpaw got Ravenclaw and I got to mentor Blackpaw. The apprentice den had suddenly got filled up a lot quicker! But now it was time to set off for our first Gathering as EarthClan. I had decided to take Leafpool, Squirrelflight, Stormfur, Brook, Nightpaw, Ravenclaw, Moorpelt and Stonepaw to the Gathering tonight and our patrol was waiting at the entrance.

Once everybody was ready, we set off back towards the Clans' territory. The sun was setting in the sky and clouds streaked across were turned red by the rays of the still warm sunshine. By the time we reached the highest moor so far, we could see the lake. We were, I realised not that far at all from the Clan's territory. We picked up speed as we neared the Horseplace, dodging the clumsy horses as we passed through.

As we got nearer the island, we noticed that some cats were already there. I thought I recognised Firestar as we reached the tree-bridge. We didn't even manage to climb on the tree-bridge until yowls of surprise filled the tense air. We crossed without hitch and landed on the island. Now I looked closer, I noticed that WindClan was also there. Up on the Great Oak, Firestar and Onestar's jaws had dropped at the sight of us. The medicine cat gathering hadn't told them about us then…

"Crowfeather," Onestar said in shock. "We thought you were dead…"

"Leafpool!" Firestar jumped off of the branch at an amazing height and covered his daughter in licks. "I thought I'd never see you again…"

By this time, RiverClan and ShadowClan had joined in as well, equally as shocked.

"What are you doing here?" Firestar flicked his ears in thoughtfulness.

"I come as the new leader of EarthClan, with a few of my cats tonight," I flicked my tail at the small Clan I had formed. "My name is now Crowstar, as now I have the nine lives given to me by StarClan."

"But that's impossible," Blackstar was determined to crush us, "EarthClan isn't even a really Clan!"

"It is in the eyes of StarClan!" I mewed indignantly. "StarClan wished us to join you in the Gatherings, as we are now the fifth Clan in the forest."

"Why have you created a new Clan?" Onestar asked.

"We believe that we can live in peace in this new Clan, and we will continue to do anything to maintain this."

"How can we join?" an elder mewed at the back. It was Mousefur, the grouchy ThunderClan elder.

This had taken me aback. I didn't expect this. I was only going to introduce us and then leave at the end of the Gathering.

"Uh…" I began, not really knowing what to say…

"Yes, I would like to join…" Reedwhisker, a quiet RiverClan warrior mewed near the front.

"Well, how about tomorrow morning, meeting me and most of my Clan here on the island, and we'll see how many cats want to join…?" I mewed, _this is unreal! _I thought.

"This is a load of fox-dung!" Ashfur mewed from the front. "Meet me, anybody that wants to join my far superior Clan, at the same place tomorrow!" and with that he stalked back to presumably the ThunderClan camp.

"Please…everyone…think about what you are about to do…" Firestar was doing his best to control the situation, but failing miserably. Our night was over as I led my Clan off the island and back home.

Tomorrow was going to a crazy day…

**That was Chapter 8! Nice and Long!! :) I'll update tomorrow, until then TTFN!**

**AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!! :D XD :P**

**From Leopardstorm**

**(PS This is the longest chapter so far…)**


	9. Five Become Three

**Chapter 9, people! Yay, I got 7 reviews since I last updated! I am starting to get a following! :) Here are my replies to your reviews.**

**Laughing Rain: Sorry, Firestar, I'm gonna have to borrow your cats for a few books….sorry…yes; Mousefur is a very good character. It is a shame she doesn't get much of a look-in any more in the real stories…**

**TheFictionGeeksOfDoom/Cinderfoot: I rectified my clapping mistake…:)…Ashfur was talking about….well…you'll see what happens. As for Cinderpelt, she has to come because I have some very interesting plans for her and Sorreltail's kits…and you can never have too many medicine cats (as long as Brightheart and Leafpool are not in a 20 mile radius of each other! :P)**

**Starryskywishes235 – Thank you, I am updating. RIGHT NOW!!! :D**

**Nianque: Thanks for reviewing again, I hope you like this chapter.**

**Avatar: Oooh, I have my plans for our rebellious RiverClan kitty…**

**Jill: *falls unconscious at the amount of praise his story has gotten for Jill, puts up a little sign, saying "Thank you, ~Jill~!"***

**QWERTY – nice name, and I ain't giving up this story any time soon!**

**Point of View…………..Crowstar….then………..FIRESTAR!! Yay!**

**Happy Reading, From Leopardstorm!**

**Chapter 9 – Five Turn To Three**

We were finally home. I was anxious to get home after the previous evening's events. _Today is going to completely change the shape of the Clans…_I hoped that this wasn't a bad thing. How could it be? More cats for our Clan! I looked up. The green-leaf sun was already up. We had little time to prepare ourselves until we went back again.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the GorgeRock for a Clan meeting," I yowled the familiar call as I jumped up onto the GorgeRock. "I'm pretty sure most of you know about the events of last night," the Clan nodded.

"I will take a small patrol to the Gathering Island, and we will see how it goes. The Clan may look very different when we get back, to what it is now," I shouted confidently, while making sure my own doubts weren't showing through my voice.

"I will take Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, Nightpaw, Leafpool, Stonepaw, Stormfur, Ravenclaw, Moorpelt, Blackpaw and Sunpaw. We can't take too many cats, or there will be no room on the island. I would like to talk to Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight and Leafpool privately now," I nodded to the three cats to meet me in the den.

The moss, I had noticed, had been changed, and there was a rabbit waiting for me and Leafpool. I, however, was really not hungry. I just wanted to get this morning's encounter over and done with.

I decided to get straight to the point, "what do we do?" I asked worriedly.

"It's the other cats' decision if they decide to leave," Squirrelflight said. "I just want to know how the other Clans will take it, especially if Ashfur is planning to start is own Clan like he threatened to do at the Gathering. If cats also go to him, the Clans around the lake may not have enough cats to make one Clan, let alone four!"

"We just have to remain cool, and not lose our composure. If this goes wrong, it could spell disaster for all cats around the lake, _and_ beyond." Brambleclaw shuddered gravely as Squirrelflight nosed the rabbit.

"Are you gonna eat this?" Squirrelflight asked bluntly. Brambleclaw kicked her sharply in the side.

"No," I conceded as Squirrelflight tucked in with Brambleclaw shaking his head at his mate's bluntness.

"You are going to need to eat, Crowstar," Leafpool padded out of the leader's den for a few moments, and then returned with a juicy water-vole. "Here, eat!" Leafpool looked as though if she was going to rip my fur off if I didn't. I ate in a few ravenous gulps, each being painful to swallow due to my lack of appetite.

_What was I going to do?_

-x-

Ever since I got back from the shocking Gathering, cats were already bidding farewell to each other, and visiting the places that they had lived in for so long. It was painful seeing so many talented cats slipping through ThunderClan's fingers. I didn't know what cats were going to do, or rather, where they were going to go, but, even if we didn't lose too many cats, I feared that we wouldn't have enough cats to still be a Clan.

"Eat, Firestar," Cinderpelt was limping into my den. "You will need your strength for today."

Cinderpelt said that she was going to leave to be with Leafpool and her apprentice, Nightpaw. A Clan could never have too many medicine cats, she added just as I was about to interrupt her.

"Do you have to go?" I asked the grey-furred she-cat. "Leafpool says she has an apprentice, they won't need another one…." I really didn't want her to leave. She was my closet friend, along with Sandstorm and Greystripe.

"Then come with me!" Cinderpelt mewed quietly. "You, Sandstorm, Greystripe and Millie come with me. I'm sure EarthClan would accept you. And you will be in the same Clan as your daughters."

"But what about ThunderClan, I can't leave them now. And I'm sure Greystripe and Sandstorm wouldn't want to go." It pained me to see her face cover with sadness, but my duty was to be leader of ThunderClan.

"If you're sure," Cinderpelt looked very hurt. "I guess this is goodbye…" she stared down at the paws in what looked to be embarrassment. _What did she have to be embarrassed about?_

"I'll still see you at Gatherings…" I mewed in defence, really trying to see something good coming out of this.

"No you won't," she glared at me with deep sadness in her eyes. "You'll just forget me, and carry on with life, while the crippled medicine-cat sits in the corner alone. I thought you were more loyal than that, Firestar."

"Cinderpelt, wait I didn't mean-"but she had already gone. I really would miss her. I don't think she knew how much I would.

"Someone's upset Cinderpelt," Sandstorm had walked in carrying a mouse in her jaws. I looked at the ground sheepishly. "Oh, what have you done now, Firestar?"

"She asked me to come with her to EarthClan," I repeated slowly. "Well, she said she'd like all of us to come."

"And you said that…" Sandstorm rolled her eyes.

"…my duty was being ThunderClan's leader. What was I supposed to do?" I asked roughly.

"Firestar, you really are as dim-witted as the rest of the toms. And you have no way with words when it comes to she-cats…"he rolled her eyes again as I started spluttering in defence of myself.

"I-I-I-I-now hold on a second-"I was cut off by Sandstorm's 'tuts'.

"It is so obvious that Cinderpelt likes you!" Sandstorm looked so annoyed that she had to 'spell it out' for me.

"Of course she does, she's my friend!" I mewed.

Now Sandstorm looked frustrated, "no! As in, she fancies you!"

What? No, she can't do, she's a medicine cat…But then my mind flashes back to the past…

FLASHBACK!!

"_Every cat in the Clan can see that Sandstorm likes you…" Cinderpaw said, slightly wistfully._

"_You're going to have kits!" Cinderpelt exclaimed, while still looking at her paws._

_  
"Please come with me, Firestar…" her voice was whirling round in my head, echoing my name over and over again…until blackness came over me, my eyes rolling around in my head…"_

"Firestar, wake up…" a voice sounded somewhere behind me. Next thing I knew…WHAM! Ice cold water was thrown at my face on a wet piece of moss. I was still in my den, with Sandstorm trying to get me to speak. _I must have fainted…_my mind registered the thought weakly…

"Oh…what happened…?" I asked weakly.

"You came over all stiff, then your eyes came into the back of your head and you passed out." Sandstorm said matter-of-factly. "Now will you see that you are breaking apart such a long friendship?" she pressed the fact that I would be losing Cinderpelt.

"I know…but I must be loyal to my Clan," I said miserably. "Come on, we have to leave for the Switch-Over Gathering…"

I lapped up some water, and got ready to say my speech to the Clan. I used the old call and waited for the cats to gather round the Highledge.

"Today, we will lose some cats. I know that is what you wish to do, and I can not stop you. I just want to say there was never a Clan as warm-hearted, as courageous, as brave, as-"

"Can we just go, already?" Mousefur yowled from the back. I nodded sadly as I led the band of cats through the forest to the island. No one really talked on the way there, just little things like, "Excuse me…" or "Sorry…" if they tripped someone up. Even the kits were quiet…

We finally got to the island, noticing that EarthClan, RiverClan and WindClan were already there. Warriors carried kits over the tree-bridge as we sat down in the ThunderClan corner. Once we had settled down, the ShadowClan cats came without a sound and settled in the opposite corner to us.

Crowstar went to stand in the middle of the island.

"Shall we get this over with?" he said exasperatedly. The other leaders, including me, nodded.

The new EarthClan leader took a deep breath, "would all cats that are from ThunderClan, pleas-"he was cut off by the yowl of a familiar grey warrior.

"So," he said, contempt dripping from his voice like falling rain off a branch. "You low-lives have decided to engage in this act of treason?"

"Yes, Ashfur, and what does it have to do with you?" Crowstar looked at him like Ashfur had just mated with a cloud.

"Oh, everything…" he flicked his tail. Out of the covert of the trees and bushes came out Hawkfrost and another cat, with long brown-tortoiseshell fur and amber eyes stepped forward. _What in the name of StarClan was happening?_

"This," Ashfur pointed to the newcomer, "is Sol. He is a loner who knows about herbs and StarClan and is willing to become a medicine cat for DarkClan."

"DarkClan?" everybody said in unison.

"Yes, DarkClan!" Ashfur raised his head pompously as the other cats just looked on. "Hawkfrost has agreed to be my deputy as we will make the forest great again!"

We didn't know what to say after that introduction. Crowstar cleared his throat roughly as he stood in the middle again.

"Right, anyway, cats who wish to join EarthClan from ThunderClan, please step forward," he motioned for the cats who wanted to join him to stand before him and his Clan.

I noticed that Cinderpelt had stood forward straight away; giving me one, last look of sadness and betrayal before looking at Leafpool, who was smiling slightly. Then I looked closer at my cats; many of them had stood forward._ How will we survive with pitiful numbers such as this?!_

"Cats that wish to join DarkClan from ThunderClan, step forward," Ashfur's hard mew was ringing in the air. I looked down at the warriors; none of them had moved.

"Just as I thought…" I heard Ashfur mutter under his breath.

"Cats from RiverClan that wish to join EarthClan, please step forward," Crowstar turned to look at the RiverClan cats. Quite a number had stood forward in their ranks; Leopardstar was looking on in regret.

"And for joining DarkClan?" Ashfur looked at the cats that were left. This time a few cats did join Ashfur, Hawkfrost and Sol in the centre. I recognised Blackclaw as one of them. He was a formidable fighter who would die for his leader. _Not somebody I would like on the opposing team…_

Crowstar and Ashfur did the same for ShadowClan. Surprisingly, a few cats came to Crowstar, while many went off to Ashfur, including Rowanclaw (Tawnypelt bristled with anger and betrayal) and even Blackstar. Hawkfrost was looking at him with a smug look on his face. This could cause trouble…

Finally, they turned to WindClan. Many of the WindClan warriors returned to the same Clan as their old warrior; however some cats went off to DarkClan, noticeably the cats that had supported Mudclaw and Hawkfrost.

"Now that that is over, we shall leave," Ashfur nodded to the remaining cats and calmly walked out of the clearing with his warriors behind him.

Crowstar also nodded awkwardly and gestured for his warriors to follow him. They also left the clearing in silence. Eventually, we were the only cats left. We huddled together to talk.

"What do we do now?" Leopardstar fretted. "We don't have enough cats for one Clan, let alone four!"

"I think we should merge to become one Clan," I suggested. "We'd be much safer together than trying to brave it alone."

The other leaders flicked their ears in agreement. "You will be leader of course, Firestar," Onestar said, not in hostility, but conceding.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"I am getting too old to lead a Clan," Leopardstar dipped her head.

"I am too inexperienced to do this; you are the best cat for the job," Onestar added.

I nodded and gestured for my Clan to follow. I couldn't predict the future, but something told me that after this calm, a huge storm was going to blow over…

**So that is Chapter 9! I am going to upload the allegiances tonight as well. It will be quite confusing without it, so I'll give you what it says on my crib sheet that I made with all the info on it.**

**Please review, and continue to tell me who you think the **_**unexpected enemy**_** will be!**

**Don't forget to read Nuclear War – Warriors!!**

**Peace out, people and have a super evening from the UK!**

**From Leopardstorm!!**

**(This is the longest story so far!!)**


	10. Cats and Clans

**Okay, these are the allegiances post-Switching Gathering.**

**I'm not sure how you can review these, but I would still like to hear your story predictions**

**From Leopardstorm**

**EarthClan**

**Leader – **Crowstar, grey-black tom, blue eyes – Apprentice Blackpaw.

**Deputy – **Brambleclaw, tabby tom with amber eyes – Apprentice, Stonepaw

**Medicine Cat – **Cinderpelt, crippled grey she-cat; Leafpool, tabby she-cat (semi-MC, mates with Crowstar so does not go to the Moonpool with Cinderpelt) Apprentice, Nightpaw

**Warriors**

Stormfur – grey tom, Apprentice – Sunpaw

Squirrelflight – ginger she-cat, green eyes; Apprentice Heatherpaw

Ravenclaw – jet black tom, Apprentice Bushpaw

Moorpelt – Black and white tom, formerly Barley

Dustpelt – Sandy ginger tom, Apprentice Grasspaw

Brackenfur – Golden-tabby tom, Apprentice Birchpaw

Cloudtail – Fluff white tom, Apprentice Whitelpaw

Ashfoot – Grey she-cat, Apprentice, Nettlepaw

Reedwhisker – black tom, Apprentice Ripplepaw.

Nightcloud – black she-cat

Swallowtail – dark tabby she-cat, Apprentice Sparrowpaw

Rainwhisker – dark grey tom with blue eyes

Cedarheart – dark grey tom with blue eyes

Thornclaw – golden tabby tom

Brightheart – ginger spotted she-cat

**Queens**

Ferncloud – dark grey she-cat, mate of Dustpelt

Sorretail – tortoiseshell and white she-cat, mate of Brackenfur

Tawnypelt – Tortoiseshell she-cat, Rowanclaw's kits, but pair not together

**Apprentices**

Sunpaw – ginger striped tom

Heatherpaw – grey and white she-cat

Bushpaw – mottled brown tom

Grasspaw – Long-legged brown tom

Birchpaw – Grey tom

Whitepaw – pure white she-cat

Nettlepaw - black and white tom

Ripplepaw – grey-silver she cat

Sparrowpaw – grey and brown she-cat

Duskpaw- pretty tabby tom

**Elders**

Mousefur – brown wiry she-cat

Longtail – blind tabby tom, long tail

Goldenflower – tortoiseshell she-cat; helps in the nursery

Runningnose – elderly brown tom, formerly ShadowClan's medicine cat.

**DarkClan**

**Leader – **Ashstar – grey tom

**Deputy – **Hawkfrost – tabby tom, blue eyes

**Medicine Cat – **brown tortoiseshell tom, former loner.

**Warriors**

Blackfoot (Blackstar) – white tom with black paws

Blackclaw – jet black tom

Webfoot – Dark grey tabby tom

Owlwhisker – tabby tom

Russetfur – ginger she-cat

Rowanclaw – grey tom

**Elders**

Boulder – an old grey tom

  
**ForestClan**

**Leader – **Firestar

**Deputy – **Greystripe

**Medicine Cats – **Barkface, Littlecloud, Mothwing, Willowpaw

**Warriors**

Leopardfur (Leopardstar)

Onewhisker (Onestar)

Mistyfoot

Weaselfur

Oakfur

Voletooth

Stonestream

**Queens**

Whitetail

Mosspelt

Dawnflower

Millie

Daisy

**Elders**

Heavystep

Rushtail

**I didn't do descriptions for ForestClan because you know what those cats look like anyway**

**  
Will update tomorrow**

**From Leopardstorm**

**(Don't forget to review and tell me story predictions!)**


	11. In The Past Two Moons

**Chapter 11, guys!! :P**

**Here are the responses to all of your reviews…**

**~Jill~: Yes, the quote about Ashfur mating with a cloud is the best quote I have thought of so far…:D No I am not planning to be an author, but I do plan to be an author on for a long time yet!**

**Avatar: The reason why there aren't as many DarkClan cats as there are EarthClan cats is because, like in the real books, I only put the main characters in there. Ashstar (as he is now known) managed to convince many rogues from the surrounding area to join 'his' Clan, and there are about the same numbers as EarthClan.**

**Laughing Rain: For the moment…but not the same four Clans we know and love…**

**Nianque: Yes, I can confirm that Sandstorm is a ForestClan cat. And if you look closely, you will see that Russetfur is a DarkClan she-cat…:P There are some questions that I will not answer for the sake that if I do that, I may as well just write the plot for the whole series and finish…and what would be the point in that? Where would the suspense be…?**

**Madame J. Pontmercy: Brilliant name, and yes, there are lots of cats there!**

**Can you guys tell me what you think about Sol being the DarkClan medicine cat? THANK YOU!**

**This is from Crowstar's POV!**

**Happy Reading, from Leopardstorm!**

**Chapter 11 – Over the last two moons…**

I settled back in my den after a lovely day of training, hunting and napping. Greenleaf was nearly ending as the moths fluttered, looking for some sort of light. Instead, one landed on my nose, making me sneeze. The moth, clearly frightened, flew off out of the den. I chuckled to myself.

The Clan was thriving – prey-rich, warrior-rich, happiness-rich; the perfect recipe for a good Clan. The apprentices were doing very well; my own apprentice, Blackpaw was already learning more advanced fighting techniques – he was very eager for his warrior ceremony.

Having Mousefur, Longtail and Goldenflower and the others in the Clan made it feel complete. No Clan was complete without elders. Now we had a punishment for the apprentices! They made the Clan feel like a home; the resident moaners in the Clan.

Gatherings ever since our first have been peaceful, but none the less tense. Ashfur, now Ashstar, was very guarded with his answers and gave very little to no information on the whereabouts of his Clan's territory. ForestClan had come from the old ThunderClan camp and its territory took over the whole lake. They had also retained Firestar as their leader and Greystripe as their deputy, but Leopardstar, now Leopardfur, and Onestar, now Onewhisker, were demoted back to warriors, apparently on their request. However, rumours change through cats; someone said that Leopardfur had skinned Greystripe alive, and many believed that theory until Greystripe turned up alive and well at the next Gathering.

The biggest threat however was most certainly DarkClan. Where were they, who were they and were they a threat?

**I am sorry that this is so short…this is sort of a filler, but also brings us up to date, and also moves the story forward a long way.**

**For now, review, respond to the chapter, and also I would like to know:**

**what do you think about Sol being medicine cat of DarkClan?]**

**should I do a sequel when the time comes (in about 9-12 chapters time…)**

**Peace out! LOL! Have a wonderful evening wherever you are, but from the UK it is, good night!**

**From Leopardstorm!**

**:P**


	12. Murder Under The Moonlight

**Chapter 12! We are about half-way through the story now! I am really sorry about the shortness of the last chapter, this, I hope, makes up for it! I am also very pleased about the fact that nearly all of you want a sequel! I am happy, because this series (I hope there to be six 'books') is really going to go places you wouldn't expect! There is also a big surprise couple emerging from inside the Clan (who could it be…)**

**Replies to your reviews!**

**Laughing Rain: I haven't read Eclipse yet (!), I am currently reading Outcast, but me being me, I always keep on top of all Warriors events, and I can't help seeing what happens! If you could tell me when Sol met Midnight, I could tell you if he has or not. At the moment, we are currently between Sunset and The Sight, so…I don't know I'm afraid…**

**Nianque: I know it's short, and to be frank, I didn't like it very much. I hope this more than makes up for it…:P I can confirm that Leafpool does have kits…quite soon, in fact…**

**Dawnstar: Yay, you want a sequel!!**

**Cinderfoot: The way I wind the story around entertains me, because I love thinking of all the things that make the story more entertaining.**

**About the quote, I didn't know my Britishness (is that a word?) was showing through in my writing! LOL! I guess that is very much British sort of humour: the dry, witty comments we come out with have just managed to worm their way into my story.**

**I saw about Sol's absence in my allegiances, and I will probably update it, when I get a chance. I also knew about Ravenclaw's white tipped tail, and I should stop being so lazy…**

**I hated the fact that that chapter was very short, and I wish it wasn't. But I hope that this longer one, which is quite a turning point for the story, will more than make up for it.**

**This is the longest reply to the longest review! LOL!**

**Leafxcrow: You should get up to date, we passed Chapter 6 moons ago! Jokes! Nightpaw is a little mysterious, isn't he…**

**~Jill~: remember, Sol has not met ShadowClan in my story…so he didn't turn ShadowClan atheists, or get blamed (for a while) for Ashfur's murder…**

**Avatar: It's nice that you would like another book of the story written! Um, DarkClan are very mysterious and their territory is unknown (not even I know where it is!)**

**Finally, onto to the story!! This is from Stonepaw's POV (exciting isn't it!)**

**Happy Reading from Leopardstorm!**

**Chapter 12 – Murder in the Moonlight**

I love life in EarthClan. The apprentices are friendly, the atmosphere is good and everything seems peaceful. I've got a brilliant mentor, in the form of Brambleclaw. He is…well, quite cool. He is very popular within the Clan, and he is also highly respected. I feel honoured to be his apprentice. But the thing that makes my life the best is _her._ Her tortoiseshell fur, her green eyes, and her wonderful kits. Oh, she made my life fantastic. (A/N Have you figured out who it is yet…) But I doubt she'd like me in the same way as I do. She already has kits, and it's too soon after her old mate leaving for her to think about another mate…

"Stonepaw. Stonepaw! STONEPAW!" Brambleclaw yowled at me impatiently.

"Yes, Brambleclaw?" I replied shakily as I liked my chest fur roughly after the fright.

"We are going to do some hunting today," my mentor said in frustration. He must have been telling me this when I wasn't listening. "Show me everything you've learnt."

I lowered my body, searching for any sort of life in the undergrowth. Just then, I spotted something. It was a mouse, scurrying around the grassy paths of the Oak Forest. Immediately, I took my chance. I got into the hunter's crouch and ever so silently padded along the forest floor. It hadn't noticed me. _Light pawsteps, light pawsteps…_

I kept going until I was a fox-tail's length away from my prey. This was one mouse I couldn't afford to miss. I pounced, the mouse finally realising that it was being stalked by a furry monster. I flicked it up into the air, letting it have a final squeak until I clawed it. It was dead.

I looked back at my mentor, who was nodding his head in approval. I brought it back to Brambleclaw and dropped it at his paws.

"Well done," he praised. "It's definitely time."

Time? Time for what?

Brambleclaw just gestured back to camp as he ran off to the gorge's direction. I followed him at lightning speed, as we dodged bits of forest debris littered across the territory. Finally, we got into the camp, but all the cats were gathered around the GorgeRock. _This is embarrassing…_

"Ah, the cat of the moment has arrived," Crowstar said, clearly amused. "Jump up here, Stonepaw!"

Was he going to punish me for being late? I jumped onto the GorgeRock, shaking like a tree in a thunderstorm.

"Did Brambleclaw tell you what was about to happen?" Crowstar asked softly.

"N-n-n-no," I spluttered. I felt stupid.

"Well, I think you find this to be a pleasant surprise," Crowstar looked up, "Brambleclaw, do you think this apprentice has learnt the ways of the warrior code?"

"He is ready to be a warrior, through and through!" Brambleclaw smiled.

I was going to be a warrior. That's why I'm up here!

Crowstar had noticed the surprised look in my eyes as he let out a _mrrow_ of amusement. "I, Crowstar, leader of EarthClan, ask my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has learnt the ways of your noble code and I commend him as a warrior in his turn.

"Stonepaw, do you promise to protect and defend the ways of the warrior code, and EarthClan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," I stated, surprised that I was so confident in my answer.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Stonepaw, from this day forward, you will now be known as Stonewhisker. StarClan honours your bravery and your loyalty, and we are proud to call you a full member of EarthClan." Crowstar mewed as everyone chanted my new name. Stonewhisker. I felt proud of it.

"Congratulations, Stonewhisker!"

"Nice name, Stonewhisker!"

"Congrats!"

The swarms of voices and scents flowed over me. I was truly home.

"I think you deserve the rest of the day off today," Brambleclaw came up to me after he congratulated me.

I mewed my thanks and headed over to the nursery. I went in there to see that Sorreltail was at the front sharing tongues with her mate, Brackenfur. She looked up at me when she saw I had arrived.

"Oh, hi Stonewhisker. Congratulations on your warrior ceremony. I'm guessing you're here to be with her, aren't you?" she commented dryly. _Was my love for her so obvious?_

"Yes, where is she?" I asked nervously.

Sorreltail yowled in laughter, "She's in the back, playing with the kits."

I bid farewell as I pushed my way through the nursery to the back. The kits leapt on me as they said hi.

"Oh, hi, Stonewhisker!" the love of my life called from the side of the clearing. "Congrats on the warrior name. It's really nice."

"Thanks, Tawnypelt," I was standing around nervously. _What was I supposed to do? Jump around like a rabbit?_

"Sit down!" she insisted, gesturing at a piece of moss by the side of the play-area.

"Um, thanks…" I sat down nervously. "Er…how are the kits?"

"Oh, they're growing everyday," she said wistfully. "Before you know it, they'll be apprentices, then warriors!"

"Oh, I'm sure you'll-" I stopped abruptly. I had almost said, "have more kits".

"I'll what?" she asked patiently.

"Um….er….um…be…very…proud…yes, yes, you'll be very proud!" I was so nervous. _You stupid cat! Just. Act. Natural._

"I sure will," she sighed. She looked up, and most definitely noticed my nervousness. "What's up?" she asked softly.

"Nothing!" I said a little too quickly.

Her voice hardened, "come on, tell me.I know something is bothering you!"

"I am absolutely fine!" I insisted. My heart said tell her now how much I wanted her, but my mind begged to differ, and told me to say nothing.

"Stonewhisker," she began. "I've noticed the way you look at me from across the clearing, or when you are playing with the kits. Have I upset you?" she asked seriously.

Upset me? "No, you haven't upset me," I sighed. I had to tell her. "Lately, you have helped me get better and get my life back on track. If it weren't for you, I might still be wandering the land of nowhere, alone for the rest of my life. I have so many new friends, but you are by far the best,"

She opened her mouth to speak, but I stopped her, "But I feel more than just friendship. I have since I met you. I can't help it. I love you," I whispered, looking at my paws. _Now you've done it!_ My mind scolded me.

Tawnypelt just sat there expressionless. _She doesn't like me back!_ I fretted. But then she looked at me with such warmth and joy and muttered, "I love you too!"

My life was now complete as we sat and watched the kits play, tails entwined.

-x-

I had spent the rest of the day with Tawnypelt, relishing in the time I spent with her. But now it was time for my vigil, and tonight shouldn't be so bad, considering it was still green-leaf.

"You'd better watch the kits," I said as I walked out of the nursery.

"No, you're going to need some company!" Tawnypelt said.

"But the kits…" I trailed off as she shook her head.

"Ferncloud said she'll watch them for tonight. She is so helpful, I'm glad she joined EarthClan."

I nodded as we took up position at the centre of the camp. As the time went on, all you could hear were cats' snores echoing from each of the caves. We chuckled silently.

The snores got slightly annoying after a while. But then, I heard some rustling. _Was it a cat?_ _It must have been the wind…_

But it happened again, the rustling getting louder and louder until….YOWL! A cat's screams filled the air as the rustler burst off into a bush…but not any bush…the nursery! Another cat's yowl of pain split the silence and little mews were heard going out of the camp!

We ran to the nursery as quick as we could, but almost tripped over a body at the entrance. It was Sparrowpaw, who was on guard at the time. Her grey and brown body smelt unmistakeably of death, as we picked our way through the broken barrier. There was more blood-scent throughout the den as we found Sorreltail helping a queen regain consciousness. It was Ferncloud.

"Ferncloud, what happened?!" Tawnypelt asked in deep concern.

"Cat…kill Sparrowpaw…knock me out…take kits…" she recalled in sharp, painful breaths

"They took the kits?!" Tawnypelt yowled. "Come on; let's get you to Cinderpelt…"

We dragged Ferncloud together by the scruff toward the medicine den, where Cinderpelt was already standing outside.

"I heard screams, what happened?" Cinderpelt asked quickly. "And where is Nightpaw?"

_Nightpaw was missing?!_

"We don't know, and there's no time to explain!" I told the medicine cat. "Tawnypelt's kits are missing; we're going to see Crowstar, then look for them."

"Go! I look after Ferncloud," Cinderpelt ushered the queen into the patients' area as we set of to behind the GorgeRock.

"Crowstar! Crowstar!" We yowled as we entered the small hollow in the cave.

"Stonewhisker, what are you doing out and around?" the leader's voice gave away the fact that he was still half-asleep.

"Tawnypelt's kits are missing, and Sparrowpaw has been killed!" I recounted quickly as Leafpool yawned.

"Then we need to act now!" Crowstar was definitely awake now as he leapt out of the den and onto the GorgeRock.

"Everybody gather!" there was no time for the traditional call. Everybody was grumbling that their sleep was being disturbed.

"Tawnypelt's kits are missing, and Sparrowpaw has died defending the nursery! We need to act-" Crowstar was interrupted by a clumsy entrance from the black medicine cat, Nightpaw. He was covered in mud and filth, and was soaking from nose to tail.

Everyone looked at him as Crowstar continued, "We need to act now! Brambleclaw, sort out search parties! Let's go…"

We searched, and searched, but to no avail. They were gone. As I tried to comfort Tawnypelt, I couldn't help thinking that DarkClan's reign of terror had truly begun.

**Nice long chapter! Tell me what you think of it, and what's gonna happen next. **

**REVIEW! (please!)**

**Have a nice night wherever you are, but from the UK it is goodnight!**

**From Leopardstorm!**


	13. Gatherings and AllOut War!

**This is Chapter 13! I got 5 reviews since the last update, which was entertaining…In the case of Sparrowpaw's killer, none of you are right!!! You'll have to keep guessing (but even if you get the correct answer I'll just say no!).**

**Laughing Rain: Well, if that's the case, then Sol has not yet met Midnight (nor, I don't think he will in my story…)**

**Nianque: I will not answer any of those types of questions because it would ruin everything!!**

**Avatar: It was neither Ashstar nor Hawkfrost! :P But it was definitely a cat. Thanks, I feel bad for leaving you on a cliffie for so long!**

**~Jill~: yes, Stonewhisker has found happiness (for the moment). I like evil cliffies! I am almost as bad as Vicky Holmes!! Lol!**

**Goldenclaw: awww, thank you! **

**This is from Crowstar's POV!**

**Happy Reading, from Leopardstorm!**

**Chapter 13 – Gatherings and All-out War!**

The shocking murder of Sparrowpaw and the loss of Tawnypelt's kit had rocked the whole of the Clan. Life was silent for a long time, and for some strange reason, many people would avoid the medicine den if Cinderpelt wasn't around.

I had taken a walk and sat down on the Wind Moors, where I felt most at home. I felt the breeze run through my fur, but not like it did normally, when it felt like I was carefree, but it was rubbing it the wrong way, and made me aggravated and anxious.

When I had visions of EarthClan's future, I had not expected such a feared Clan to rival us, and hide in the shadows. We still didn't know where they're territory was; they always seemed to be first at Gatherings, and always the last to leave. If that was their tactic, to scare cats by being very secretive about their whereabouts, it was certainly working! Cats jumped at a mouse scurrying around, or a cracking twig. It was claw to kill!

Sitting on these moors had also engaged my brain in thinking who killed a young apprentice, nearly killed a queen and took three mewling kits, while a new warrior was on vigil? They must have been very brave, but they picked just the right moment; when a queen had left her kits momentarily, and next, they were gone. It was made so much easier for the attacker that Tawnypelt left them at night.

However, we scented no DarkClan scent, either that or it was covered up by the overpowering smell of EarthClan camp. And if it wasn't a DarkClan camp - and it didn't seem likely that it would be ForestClan – their camp was along way from here – then it must have been a cat from EarthClan. _We accepted a traitor into our Clan!_ I thought in horror.

_I must return and talk to my senior warriors about this_. I trudged on through the Greenleaf rain, splashing through puddles and splattering my pelt with sticky mud. But this was much more important than a dirty pelt. I carried on regardless as I reached the thorn barrier. What I saw inside had shocked me.

Every pair of eyes in the Clan was staring mutinously at a little black cat by the small opening of a cave. I follow the direction of their stares and see Nightpaw, the new medicine cat apprentice, looking at his paws miserably. _Are they blaming him?! That wasn't fair – ok, I think that the traitor is in EarthClan, but we haven't found a shred of evidence that it was him!_

"Let-" I was about to call the gathering call, but all the cats were already gathered around the GorgeRock.

I cleared my throat, "why are you staring at Nightpaw so mutinously?" I demanded hotly.

"Well it's obvious," Ferncloud retorted tartly. "He did all this, you saw him. Muddy pelt, water everywhere, late for the gathering we had last night, it has to be him!"

"And what actual, physical proof do you have of this happening?"

"Er…um…" Ferncloud was at a loss as she stared at her paws, her eyes conceding.

"Excatly," I yowled. "We have no proof that Nightpaw, or any cat in the Clan killed Sparrowpaw and took the kits. So while Nightpaw is innocent until proven guilty, you must treat him normally. Is that understood?" I glared at my Clan, even my closest friends. They nodded weakly, bemused by my outburst.

"Good," I turned my back on the band of cats. "I would like to talk to my senior warriors now."

As I walked into the den, a noticed that a rabbit was on the floor, and the moss had been changed. I turned back, and Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, Stormfur and Leafpool had sat down, Squirrelflight nosing the rabbit.

"You can have it Squirrelflight," I said dully. "But I think I that a cat from this Clan was definitely behind this."

The rest of the congregation nodded gravely.

"It's the Gathering tonight," Brambleclaw commented, then asked, "are you going to say anything to the other leaders?"

"I've got to really, even if they didn't have anything to do with this…"

While the five cats talked, little did they know, that in the forest behind them, two cats were also meeting in the forest.

It was too dark to tell the fur colour, and they were in the shadows, concealed from any cat passing by.

"You have done well…" the first cat, a tom, mewed to his accomplice.

"It was so easy. The stupid tortoiseshell leaving her kits alone, even more stupid leaving them in the dark." The second cat had a higher tone, she was a most probably a she-cat.

"Now, you know what you must do next…" the tom continued.

"Yes, yes, I must start befriending the rest of the Clan, and make sure it looks like that I certainly didn't do it. That won't be so hard, I already have many friends…" the she-cat trailed off.

"Really?" the tom mewed. "Cos at the last Gathering, I remember you seeing you all on your own at the Gathering. If I was to judge it on that, you're gonna have a lot of work to do, sunshine!"

The she-cat couldn't answer, just looked at the floor.

"Just remember our aim; gain total control of all Clans. Remember who's side you're on." The tom mewed as he started to walk away, leaving the she-cat feeling utterly alone.

-x-

The island was full as we finally got onto the tree-bridge. ForestClan and DarkClan were looking at us expectantly, waiting for the Gathering to start. The Clan started to file out as I jumped onto the calling branch.

Firestar cleared his throat, "welcome cats of all Clans to tonight's Gathering. Ashstar how about we start with you?"

Ashstar nodded as he walked out further to address the audience, "DarkClan has prospered over the last moon. Greenleaf has been kind to us, as the prey is running all over our territory. That is all." He stood back to let Firestar speak.

"The last moon has also been good to us. Twolegs have moved in their greenpelts again, and are taking up some prey-less space around the lake. They are no threat to us today." He nodded and let me talk.

"We have been hit hard by recent events," I started. The Clan's looked at me more intently as I continued. "Sparrowpaw was killed a few nights ago, while guarding the camp and the nursery. As she was killed, the attacker also took Tawnypelt's three kits, and they are nowhere to be found. If I have found that a different Clan has been behind this attack, we swear by StarClan that they will find out what happens when they mess with us."

"Well it wasn't us," Ashstar said sheepishly, like a naughty kit.

"You know that we wouldn't do anything like that, Crowstar," Firestar dipped his head. "But if somebody from my Clan has been involved in this attack, you'll be the first to know."

I nodded in acceptance. "Are you willing to say the same, Ashstar?" I asked hotly.

"Yeah, maybe," he shrugged nonchalantly. This comment made my ears burn.

"Do you not care that an apprentice has been killed, and three kits are missing?!" I yowled in sheer terror.

"Well it's nothing to do with me…" he shrugged again.

I jumped down from my branch in frustration and anger. "If I've found out that you are behind this, you'll wish that DarkClan never even existed!"

There was a silence. I flicked my tail, "Come on EarthClan, we're going home!"

My cats filed out silently as the other cats looked on in shock. I meant what I had said. This must reach an end before it goes out of our control.

**So that's the end of Chapter 13. Now that you know that neither Ashstar nor Hawkfrost killed Sparrowpaw, please tell me who you think it is…**

**From Leopardstorm!**


	14. The Impending Attack

**Chapter 14!!! Goodness, we got far. Only about eight chapters left to the end of Book 1! In response to many of your reviews, I will no longer ask for predictions on whodunit, because I want to surprise you…**

**Reponses to your reviews…**

**Laughing Rain: Nothing to say here but thanks for reviewing! Lol!!!**

**Nianque: What do you mean the rest of my stories? Well, this is the one I'm focused on, but now that my GCSE's have started (a very big set of exams in Britain – are they the equivalent to your SAT's?) I won't be updating as often because of homework overload. I will update my stories the best I can! Of course you should work it out for yourself! :)**

**Bloodpulse: Thanks for loving my story!**

**Leafxcrow: Stonewhisker is an older warrior, I just liked his sense of fun and he needed to be an apprentice for a while! :)**

**Avatar: I like your thinking…**

**~Jill~ : There are things in store that all the cats will have to suffer… Yes we are very evil! :) I love evil cliffies (except if I'm reading the story, not writing…) because I know what happens and you'll just have to wait for my next update…**

**Leopardstorm/Hoodedclaw: How did you get on my account (I know who it is…never again will I automatically logged in…)**

**This is from an unknown POV to start, then Brambleclaw's to finish. I hope this isn't too short…**

**Chapter 14 – The Impending Attack…**

The she-cat was walking across the Wind Moors, heading for EarthClan. She sneezed as the cold that had a grip on her got worse as the rain got heavier. There was no shelter on those moors, the rising bumps in the land pushing the she-cat high into the air as she climbed over the grassy mounds.

She was walking in the direction of DarkClan territory, a place that only she knew of outside of DarkClan itself. The territory was barren, in most places, although there were patches of marsh and bushes sprouting from the derelict terrain.

The trees that were bordering the territory were closing in, marking the camp's entrance nearby. She took a rather heavy sniff and noticed that a patrol was heading her way. Unsure how she would be welcomed, she leapt into a small holly bush to hide from the band of cats coming nearer and nearer. The holly was uncomfortably pricking into her fur, but it was worth it to gain total domination.

But her cover was blown by her tail sticking out of the bush behind her. The patrol, now right outside the bush she was hiding in, had clearly noticed as they were walking towards her with open malice.

"Come on out little kitty," a mottled brown tom growled. "Don't worry; this will only hurt a lot!"

She cowered down, shrinking down into the size of a mousetail. Suddenly, one of the cats further back noticed her.

"It's that EarthClan she-cat!" the russet-furred she-cat yowled.

The rest of the patrol seemed to notice and was edging ever closer to her.

"What shall we do, Russetfur?" the mottled tom snarled. "Kill her, or skin her then kill her?"

"I like the last idea…" a large black tom taunted ravenously.

They were now just a foxlength away, claws unsheathed, ready to attack –

"Halt!"

The rest of the patrol looked behind and saw another cat, obviously quite a commanding cat.

"She is…" he chuckled mutinously. "My guest tonight. Crookedjaw, escort her to my den…she is of high importance…"

The patrol and the she-cat walked into camp. It was almost like something had scooped soil out of the ground and dumped it somewhere. It was a big earthy crater, with small dens made of thorn bushes dotted around. They headed for the most important looking one, probably the leader's or medicine cat's den, and sat down with the cat she had met with the night the kits went missing.

But this time, there were three toms and another she-cat in the den tonight.

"Now," said the tom that I had spoke with before. "Tomorrow night is most certainly the night."

"The new moon will make our attack totally covered, and it will be hard for them to attack at night," another said.

"I'd like to introduce you to a friend of mine," the original tom had stood up and gestured with his tail. "I'm pretty sure you've met with her in EarthClan befor –"

"That's –" She had started to speak but was interrupted by the hiss of the other four cats.

"Do not speak the name, vermin!" the third cat hissed. "We don't want to get detected…just remember, we can help you overthrow Crowstar and Brambleclaw, and give you domination of the kittypets in ForestClan as well as the foxdung you call a Clan."

"So, are you in?" the first tom muttered quietly. "Will you be part of the better picture of the Clans, or are you just going to live like a low-life for the rest of your days?"

The offer certainly was tempting, and eventually, greed overtook the she-cat.

"I'm in," she mewed quietly.

The Clan's fate could be sealed by that deadly pact…

-x-

The rain fell heavily as me, Crowstar and Leafpool sheltered in the meeting cave, which was a cave we had discovered near the nursery which had enough room for a dozen and a half cats to socialise, drink from the pool, or shelter in the rain.

Most people had chosen to go into the warriors den, as there was more privacy in there, but there wasn't really room in the leaders den for more than four cats. I just hope that this cave wouldn't flood; there was no reason for it to, the meeting den was elevated off the ground, but just behind the nursery entrance.

Squirrelflight came in, fur soaked to the skin, with a mouthful of mice in her jaws.

"It's pouring down out there!" she commented, as she laid down the prey in the centre of the cave. Stormfur followed her in, also with four mice in his jaws.

"Where's Brook?" he asked as he shook himself dry just outside the entrance. "She should have been back ages ago."

"Well she's not in the warriors den," I told them. "I was talking to Reedwhisker in there and she wasn't around…" _she wasn't missing as well was she?_

I stood up and gathered some more moss to sit on. The prey-pile had moved to Crowstar's den to stay dry, and literally no cat was outside in the rain. It was weird that Brook would choose to stay outside in the rain, wherever she may be. She would normally jump to the chance of warmth; it was odd that she would want to stay out.

"Ij reggon dat DarKlak weh ahhach oohingh," Squirrelflight gulped down on her big bite of mouse. "It's the new moon tonight, the time when they will be most undercover."

Crowstar nodded, "but we don't where they are coming from, or who they will attack."

"We just need to hope that DarkClan are merciful or slip up in something. Ashstar was very laidback in his approach. I wouldn't put it past them to slip up somewhere…but where would they…" I replied, that was certainly a thought-provoking question, but my chain of thought was derailed when Squirrelflight called my name as she poked me in the shoulder.

"Yes, Squirrelflight…"

"Something is happening…I don't know how to tell you this…it know it seems too early…" she was having big troubles finding the right words.

"Too early for what?!" I was on tenterhooks. I needed to know!!

Squirrelflight took a deep breath, but immediately exhaled when something was splashing in the puddles in camp. Nearly every cat was looking outside as they saw it was Onewhisker, a ForestClan cat!

"Crowstar!" the ex-WindClan leader wailed in horror. "DarkClan are attacking our camp!"

**CLIFFHANGER!! :D**

**Back in Chapter 12, when Stonewhisker got his warrior name and became mates with Tawnypelt, I left you subtle clues…Did you figure it out before I revealed who it was….BE HONEST!! LOL!**

**Have a great night from wherever you are!! :P**

**From Leopardstorm**

**(PS – I will be putting up a poll for a competition for the best pen name on the whole of Fanfiction archives in whatever book/film/TV etc. Please put nominations for the best in your review!! Don't put yourself :|)**


	15. Attack I Aid

**Chapter 15, the first battle scene!!! YAY! We are reaching the climax of Book 1…:P But that doesn't mean that I am going to reveal Sparrowpaw's killer… :?**

**Reponses to your reviews! :P**

**Nianque: Yeah, some of the stories I keep tabs on update like once a year! :l**

**You say that Brook wouldn't do that…why wouldn't she…she has her reasons (in my opinion, anyway…)**

**Avatar: You will see why DarkClan attacked ForestClan in the next few updates…probably the next update actually! **

**No, they surrendered the lives (much like Pinestar of ThunderClan did when he went to live life as a kittypet). Crookedjaw was probably the name for Crookedstar, I agree, but would have Ashstar remembered the old RiverClan leader very well? Probably not… And I was running out of names!**

**Ultraviolet: EVERYTHING IS IN CAPITALS!! LOL! **

**~Jill~ : Yay, another cliffie! There will be cliffies in at least….(mutters numbers under his breath)…three (yes, three!) chapters! Highly suspicious, I know! It depends on what the evil cat is called….and I thought they had muffins there! 8O**

**This is from Brambleclaw's POV! :P**

**Happy Reading, from Leopardstorm!**

**(Also, I awesomely named the next four chapters with the attacks in it all beginning with 'A'! Super Awesome!! And don't forget to put in your review the weirdest username you have ever seen, then we will do a competition and people can vote in the poll I make!)**

**Chapter 15 – Attack I – Aid**

Many of EarthClan's warriors filed out of the entrance at lightning speed, heading for the lake territory of ForestClan. It was still raining heavily as we splashed through the deep puddles that had formed in the grassy moorland. It sprayed all of us with muddy slop, but our minds were completely focused on the attack at the old ThunderClan hollow.

Normally, for a Gathering, this journey would take from the middle of the after-sunhigh period and sunset, but we could already see the lake and its rough waves as we bundled down the moors of the old WindClan. We passed the horseplace, Smoky and Floss were looking on in bewilderment as we ran up alongside the lake.

We could hear a rumble of thunder as we entered the oak forest. Even from the old stream border, we could hear the yowls of battle and fear echoing into the mist. Squirrelflight looked at me in worry, and I knew this to mean that she was worried for her mother and father, who were both very high ranking cats in the Clan, who would give their life for other cats to get to safety.

We stopped running and started to walk briskly through the dense forest. It was so hauntingly familiar, but I had to ignore the nagging thorn of home as we ventured even more towards the old quarry. Now the stench of blood was reeking out, and the screams and yowls of horror were ever louder. I recognised the thorn barrier underneath a bush to be the old entrance and we stopped just before we got there.

Onewhisker stayed with us as well to keep the element of surprise. Crowstar asserted himself to the front so he could talk to us.

"I know you can drive these intruders out. It was only a matter of time that this was going to happen. But I know you are all ready, and I have complete faith in you.

"Now, when I say "Now!", you run in there, okay?" We all nodded. I looked back. I saw Bushpaw and Heatherpaw, both looking eager to impress on their first battle. They had practically begged to come, and them being the best fighters out of all the apprentices, they were going to be helpful somewhere…

Squirrelflight looked worried; I went over and licked her nose.

"We're going to be okay," I promised, _empty words_ I reflected glumly when I realised that I didn't know if I was going to come out of this attack alive.

"No, there's something else you should know…" she kneaded her paws uncomfortably.

_Was this what she was trying to tell me earlier? _I realised with a pang.

She inhaled again, just like before, but at that exact moment Crowstar had yowled, "NOW!!"

The Clan flowed into the hollow, the troubled looks on the DarkClan cats showing, while the faces of the ForestClan cats showed great relief. As I was looking for an opponent, or a cat that needed my help, a DarkClan she-cat had made my search so much simpler.

She scored a long scratch down my back, but she had no depth and I had already twisted her over so that her belly was showing. She knew what was happening next as I bore a large cut through her belly. She scarpered off while she left a trail of sticky blood following her to the thorn barrier.

While looking around for another cat to fight, everything seemed to happen in slow motion. DarkClan cats searching through dens, ForestClan cats valiantly fighting back, and friends and foes falling down beside each other in defeat.

I heard a wail from behind me, as I saw Reedwhisker bent over a gorily blood-covered cat. It was Ripplepaw, his apprentice, as her grey pelt was just showing through the gushing redness that was engulfing the young she-cat like fire.

I ran over to her, sniffed her body as Reedwhisker's whimpers became less audible as he waited to see if she was still alive. I sniffed her, and although she had lost a lot of blood, she was not dead.

"She's not dead, Reedwhisker," I told him. "But she will be if we don't get her to a medicine cat right now!"

The grief-stricken tom nodded as we took her over to the old medicine den, where Littlecloud watched us bring in the lively she-cat with horror.

"She's safe with me!" Littlecloud vowed as he started working on her immediately. I wished Ripplepaw and Reedwhisker luck as I bounded out of the medicine den, looking for another enemy cat and immediately finding one.

The other cat had equal ferocity as she scratched against me. It was only when I saw the bushy tail springing out from behind my attacker that I realised who it was.

"Squirrelflight!"

"Brambleclaw, you're still okay!" she bounded up to me as we touched noses.

"Are you able to tell me what you wanted to tell me?" I asked. I really needed to know!

"I guess now is as good as any time!" she yowled, wanting to make herself heard. "I'm – " she was cut off by a yowl from the entrance. It was Stonewhisker.

He was trembling with exhaustion as I summoned the strength to give his message, "EarthClan is being ambushed!"

Crowstar was already heading for the entrance, needing to get back to his Clan. He beckoned for us to follow him back.

"Oh for crying out loud. Brambleclaw!" Squirrelflight had had enough of the interruptions. "I'M PREGNANT!"

_I was a father?!_

**Okay, I know this chapter is short, but the next chapters will be better (hopefully)**

**Don't forget to put the weirdest username you've seen into a review so they can be nominations for the 'Weirdest Pseudonym In The Whole Of Fandom' competition!**

**And don't forget to review about the chapter, and what Brambleclaw's kits will be called…**

**From the UK, it's peace out from…………LEOPARDSTORM!! **


	16. Attack II Ambush

**Thank you to the people that have stuck with me through the story, I hope you'll still be around for the rest of the series! This is the second battle scene, which takes place before EarthClan get ambushed.**

**Reviews for reviews!**

**Avatar: That quote cheered me up immensely when I wrote it, school just started again so…. :L**

**Yay, you figured out why DarkClan attacked ForestClan first! Non-existant biscuit for you!!**

**Nianque: I am afraid that Brambleclaw's kits have been named already (I only just realised this as I was flicking through my crib sheets for Book 2 – I am on Chapter 5 of Book 2 at the mo!)**

**I think it was Brook's kits that needed names…so that's who you're naming :}**

**Stormfur and Brook have two kits…that need names…and if anyone reports this, I will use that flame to burn their hair!!**

**~Jill~ : mnbvcxzlkjhgfdsapoiuytrewq! That was the keyboard backwards!! Yes Crowstar and Leafpool will have kits… I only decided to do a weird names contest because I saw name called 'Homicidal Ovary'! LOL! I was laughing all night when I saw that name (he/she is my nomination!)**

**Cinderfoot: The lack of a POV from Squirrelflight was purely unintentional…I didn't mean to do that (so you can rule Squirrelflight out…for the moment…)**

**Brook certainly has incentives (in my opinion anyway…)**

**The main camp is ThunderClan's hollow. The amount of cats in the allegiances for ForestClan is the real number…8O**

**I am so happy for Stonewhisker. Out of my OC's, he is my favourite character. He's just so fun-loving and caring and kind and loyal (have I said 'and' too much?).**

**Yay, more suggestions for Brook's kits!! :P I shall think for the best one…**

**And well done for noticing my reference to Shrek The Third; we are obsessed with Shrek in the UK, and we are eagerly awaiting Shrek Comes Fourth (the new movie! :P :P :P :P :P)**

**Laughing Rain: It was lucky I wasn't able to update last night otherwise I would have missed your review!! :P**

**I think Brambleclaw is happy about being a father. He's just going to be very protective of her from now on…and we all know how Squirrelflight doesn't like being protective…be prepared for sparks to fly!!**

**Time for the story! This is from Stonewhisker's POV!!**

**From Leopardstorm**

**Chapter 16 – Attack II (Ambush)**

The cats that had stayed behind were all out in a row, standing proudly, and ready to defend the camp. The only cats that had stayed in dens were Longtail and Goldenflower, who were defending the kits in the nursery. It was such an eerie silence; no cat knew if an enemy warrior was going to jump out of the nearest bush.

It had been a while since Crowstar had lead much of the Clan into battle at the lake. Some had chosen to stay, and some needed to too, otherwise the camp could be taken if we were away.

Leafpool had stayed, she had her own reasons, she had said to Crowstar and Squirrelflight. She was standing with Nightpaw and Cinderpelt, getting ready to wage war by helping cats get fit again.

Then, a yowl, and cats flooded in, the element of surprise completely lost by the yowl from the all noticing eyes of Sunpaw, one of the most observant cats in the Clan. There were loads of cats coming through, at least half of the Clan, probably more.

Before I had time to think, Russetfur had landed on me, trying to pin my down. She was winning, she was an accomplished warrior after all, and I was no more than a young warrior, a three-quarter moon fresh from my warrior ceremony.

"You are no match for my strength, worthless loner!" she hissed in my ear, the strength started to ebb away from me as she pinned me further into the ground. Finally, she had done it, but rather than starting to claw at me, she was reaching down for my neck. _She was fighting to kill! _I thought in horror.

Just has she was about to put me to a painful demise, the great weight was lifted off my shoulder. I looked up to find that Tawnypelt had launched on her former Clanmate and thrown her off me. We touched noses briefly as we nodded and sped off again. The next that I was attacked by was Rowanclaw. _This must have been Tawnypelt's old mate!!_

"This time, you won't get away with it!" the ginger tom growled in my ear. _This time? _Now he was confusing me…

"You are pathetic!" I snarled back. "Is this just your way of getting revenge on Tawnypelt, because by StarClan if you lay a paw on her, you won't get out of this battle." Blinded by anger, I butted him sharply on the head as he toppled over in a knocked-out heap on the dusty floor.

Suddenly, I knew what DarkClan were trying to do. We were being ambushed! I had to go and tell the Clan over at the forest. As chief of the camp while the rest had gone, I should have stayed behind, but since everyone else was so caught up in fighting the other cats around us, it was only chance to survive.

I was about to launch myself out of the clearing when I caught Tawnypelt's eye for one, last time before I left. I couldn't bear to think about what the consequences of this battle may be, but I forced myself to move onwards. The fate of everybody back at the gorge rested on my shoulders. EarthClan's time was ticking away…

DIFFERENT POINT OF VIEW…

The rest of the Clan had fled back to the gorge to help back at camp, but nobody had noticed me stay behind because the ForestClan cats stayed behind too. I just had to wait for my chance; Firestar had stayed behind to make sure no DarkClan cats come back.

He must still be in his den…the moment I've been waiting for has come. I silently picked my up the rock-fall and up towards Firestar's den. Just one step closer to total domination. It was still pouring with rain outside, so the darkness that was enveloping the land covered me. _Everything is falling into place…_

He was alone,_ foolish cat, doesn't he expect anything!? He will be too easy…_ He was licking a forepaw tenderly as he sniffed the air. He had noticed someone had entered the vicinity.

"Hello," he called softly. "You must be an EarthClan cat."

"You could say that," I said silkily as I edged nearing.

The kittypet was standing up now, "what are you doing here?" he asked. "Shouldn't you be with the rest of the Clan at your camp?"

"I'm here to continue what I started," I yowled as I leapt at the ForestClan leader. He clearly hadn't expected it to happen, as he fell like a stunned squirrel onto the floor as I pinned him down. My unusually powerful muscles rippled as I pinned him down. He was whimpering as started my tortuous work.

This time, I didn't give him an easy exit, like I had with Sparrowpaw. I scratched him all over, the blood oozing out as I continued to injure the fallen warrior. I grabbed his hind leg and twisted with all my might. It was becoming more and more fragile the more I pulled, but I kept at it. After all, it wasn't my pain that was going to be suffered…

Finally, it snapped sickeningly. Well, sickeningly to any other cat watching, but I was oblivious to the gore that I was mercilessly creating.

My hunger for more overcame me, as I bit down and shook his tail in a horrible way, and ran a deep cut along his flank. I got up and left him for the buzzards; I knew he wasn't dead, but I knew that he would never lead a Clan ever again. The murderer had struck again…

**Bet you didn't expect that, huh! I loved this chapter; it was the first bit of gore that I had properly written! Tell me what you think of it! I would love to hear your views! Only 3 chapters left plus the epilogue and the synopsis for Lurking Shadows (that is the title for Book 2…)**

**Please review, and also give more names for Brook's kits!! Not things like Sushikit though (how are cats gonna know what a sushi is?!)**

**Have a great afternoon, but from the UK it is good bye from me –**

**The murderer: AND SWEET DREAMS!! THEY MAY BE YOUR LAST….MUAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Don't listen to him/her, he/she is deranged!!**

**From Leopardstorm!**


	17. Attack III Abdication

**Hello again peoplez. Um….the computer and the internet have started to hate me…that's why I didn't update since Friday…:P…**

**Replies to the people that have reviewed Chapter 15 and 16…**

**Aijo Akamara: Yes, I am updating now, don't pass out yet!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I like your review(s)….OMG! How much do you write?!**

**xXBloodpulseXx : doesn't your name change! LOL! I have read your OOTS Books and I really enjoy them! I just hope mine will be half as popular! Nice name…I am still thinking of names…**

**Avatar: You can choose the flavour! Firestar had lost 4 lives before (BloodClan, The rats at SkyClan's gorge, The rats at Ravenpaw's barn, The falling tree at the battle of the Twolegs) and the mystery murderer took 2, so three. Don't worry, he is still alive. I couldn't let him die….just tortured! XD**

**As for those kit names, I like Wolfkit. There is already a Dawnkit, but I like Wolfkit a lot!**

**On my profile, the weirdest username poll is up. There can only be one winner…unless there's a draw…**

**Did you like my little surprise at the end of the last chapter…? LOL! That was lots of fun to write…**

**This is from Brambleclaw's POV again…**

**Chapter 17 – Attack III – Abdication**

We ran back to defend the camp, not caring that we were soaked through, not caring if we were aching all over. If we were defeated, we would lose so much. DarkClan warriors that had been fighting at the quarry had sped along back to our camp to stop us from even getting there.

I ran up to Crowstar who was squinting his eyes in determination. "How much fight do we have left?" I asked my leader and friend worriedly.

"I don't know, but I will fight to the last breath to defend my Clan," he pressed on, his stubbornness showing off as sheer determination and faith.

Finally we had got over the grassy plains to the Wind Moors. DarkClan warriors were lining the scent markings.

"You'll come no further if you want to stay alive," growled one tall brown cat I recognised as Thistlefang.

"Go back to your own territory, and we'll leave you unscathed," sneered Crowstar, eye contact not breaking as the hostility showed through the two cats.

"Very well," Thistlefang mewed viciously. "Attack!"

The line of…about fifteen cats swarmed on our warriors. Almost immediately, we were thrown into battle. Rowanclaw landed on my back, as he tried to dig his claws into my pelt. I managed to summon the strength to fling him off, but he wasn't finished yet. He batted a paw at my head in an attempt to disorientate me. But I nimbly dodged and flew an unsheathed paw at his nose.

Blood welled at the cut I had made as he ran off to the side of the battle. EarthClan and ForestClan were quickly penetrating the barrier that the enemy had made. By no time the barrier had been completely destroyed.

We continued over the hills and towards the Thunder Forest, near to the camp. From here, the yowls of battle and fear were echoing in the hole in the ground where our beloved camp resided. We effortlessly picked our way over the forest debris and made our way through the destroyed thorn barrier. The scene in front of us was horrific.

DarkClan cats were scattered all over the clearing; wrecking food supplies, going through dens to catch out any unwary warriors, terrorising queens and kits with precious few warriors defending.

Immediately, Squirrelflight and I went towards the nursery.

"Get inside," I almost pushed Squirrelflight inside. She looked at me worriedly. "I'll stay here, I promise".

Suddenly, Russetfur tried to break through the barrier of the nursery play area, where Sorreltail, Squirrelflight, Ferncloud and the kits were hiding. Immediately I ran around towards the back and swatted the russet-furred she-cat towards the rocks. She got back up again and tried to get her teeth into my scruff. I nimbly stood aside as I pressed myself against the bracken barrier. Instead, while was distracted with sitting back up, I fastened my teeth in _her_ scruff and started to scratch at her legs to get her to collapse. She recklessly tried to fling me off, but I remained strong and kept my grip. Then, she started to aimlessly walk around before she landed unconscious on the floor.

But this battle had distracted me as a warrior managed to get inside the nursery. I couldn't watch. I noticed it wasn't any cat; it was Ashstar. And he was grabbing Squirrelflight by the scruff and pulling her up onto the GorgeRock. _What is he gonna do to her?!_

Then I noticed beside me that Crowstar was also looking up at the GorgeRock on sheer horror: Leafpool was also being dragged up by Crookedjaw, another former rogue. She was hissing and spitting at the twisted warrior, but to no avail as he effortlessly threw at the floor to disorientate her.

"It's time to end this battle!" the DarkClan leader yowled. "Move away from the Clans, or you will all die like these two," he gestured to the defiant sisters "are going to if you don't agree."

"Don't agree!" Squirrelflight struggled to get any words out. "For the sake of EarthClan…" she looked directly into my eyes, full of unspoken words. Yet she was so loyal to the Clan, the Clan she had helped create, she would die for it. That's why I loved her so much, always loyal, and even though I hated to admit it, nearly always right in the end.

Leafpool nodded her agreement as a twisted smile crept on Ashstar's face.

"What about the kits?" Crowstar yelled desperately to Leafpool. _Leafpool was having kits too!?_ _So many lives lost tonight…_

"They'll know in StarClan that their father was a hero…" Leafpool trailed off in sadness.

"So you are not going to surrender?" Ashstar mewed sweetly. "Very well…kill!" he gestured to the two henchcats who had already started to pounce towards their victims. Suddenly, the three cats on the rock toppled off as three new faces faced the shocked crowd.

It was three DarkClan warriors, Clanborn cats. They were Owlwhisker, Tornear and Webfoot.

"We have shocking news concerning everyone here," Owlwhisker heaved as he sat down. He took a deep breath and yowled, "Firestar is dead!"

Everyone in the clearing caterwauled in shock; Squirrelflight and Sandstorm on the verge of a breakdown, Greystripe, Leafpool and Ravenclaw all looking solemn as they remembered their old friend.

"He was killed mercilessly by Ashstar," Owlwhisker continued. "He was in his den at the time, defending the camp, and next heartbeat, he was gone, blood all over his paws."

"How do you know this?" Squirrelflight whimpered softly.

"We had also stayed to defend the ForestClan camp," Webfoot chipped in. "We are tired of being in unjust battles and in a Clan that will only be remembered for bloodshed and fear, not respect and power."

Several DarkClan warriors yowled, "traitor!" while others just nodded their heads in agreement.

Below Ashstar was stirring while the henchcats were still out cold. Suddenly, it registered to him that three of his own warriors had betrayed him as he immediately glared daggers at the warriors above him.

"How _dare_ you!" he screeched. "You joined this Clan and you swore allegiance to us. Now you turn against us. Why?!"

"We wanted to be in a Clan that was respected," Tornear meowed calmly "not a Clan that was feared unjustly. We wish to leave DarkClan now, and we will welcome any DarkClan cat that feels the same way."

Crowstar walked powerfully up to the DarkClan leader and mewed levelly, "you have no place with the Clans anymore. Leave. NOW!"

"No…no…no…I can't….I am their leader….and I swear I did not kill Firestar…or that apprentice…" many of the cats around him were edging closer. He saw his chance to run away, and he did so, leaving a trail of dust in his wake. The battle had finished.

**That is the end of Chapter 17! Only 2 more to go……:P**

**Don't forget to review! And don't forget to do my poll!!!!!**

**From Leopardstorm**


	18. Attack IV Aftermath

**Okay, so its been like, a MONTH!! School is the biggest enemy in the whole of FANDOM!!!! AAAHH!! Thank you for your patience, and here we are (finally) with Chapter 17!!! **

**Laughing Rain: Squirrelflight has too big a part for me to kill her…yet…Muahahahah!!**

**Avatar: yes, she is still alive. Well, you'll see more in the chapter…**

**Stormstar: Thank you!**

**Aijo Akimara: **

**Yes she is.**

**Ashstar used them to get the other Clans to surrender.**

**The Second Book is called Lurking Shadows**

**Jill: I HEART CLIFFIES! :P**

**Overload: Thanks**

**Kevo: Thanks**

**Time for the story!!**

**This is from Crowstar's POV**

**Chapter 18 – Attack IV – Aftermath**

Everyone was scattered across the clearing, DarkClan in one corner with Sol busily healing cats limping towards him as the line of cats grew. ForestClan and EarthClan shared the medicine den as Cinderpelt, Littlecloud and Nightpaw all helped injured cats both inside and outside the camp.

Just then, Hawkfrost limped up to me with…the kits! Tawnypelt had also noticed, as she sprinted up to her kits and licked them thoroughly, with Stonewhisker just behind.

"Where…did…you…find…them…?" she asked between licks.

"They were in a corner of Ashfur's den," I noticed the use of the former leader of DarkClan's warrior name in Hawkfrost sorrowful speech. "They were in the corner, underfed, abused and unconscious." There was something in the deputy's eyes that I couldn't pick out. I chose to ignore it for the time being.

"Thank you," Tawnypelt blinked gratefully at Hawkfrost. "I never thought I'd see them again…" she trailed off as she looked warmly at the kits that were playing in the dust, happy to be home again.

"What will you do now?" I asked Hawkfrost as Tawnypelt walked off towards the nursery.

"First off, I need to get my leader's name," the tabby mewed. "Then, I will rebuild this Clan and make it respected, but not remember for the bloodshed that it caused today." He looked thoroughly ashamed with himself…was he?

"StarClan go with you…" I meowed as he and his warriors walked painfully out of the clearing.

Next, I spotted Owlwhisker and walked up to him, "You showed great courage today standing up to your leader in the face of death."

"It was only doing justice," Owlwhisker dipped his head. "Although Hawkfrost has said that his Clan will be much more just than before, I wouldn't put it past him to conveniently forget about it. There's something about him I just can't get…" he trailed off in thought.

"I'm sure we'll deal with it when the time comes," I finished. "Where will you go now?"

"First off, we need to find some territory, and a camp," the brown warrior mewed. "Then we need to start from scratch, just like you did."

"I'm sure if we can do it, so can you," I encouraged. Owlwhisker looked slightly humbled by my comment as he bid farewell with his new followers going just behind.

Finally, only the ForestClan cats were left. Greystripe, although not too injured by the battle, looked utterly defeated. I guessed he was still shaken by his leader, and best friend's death, and would be for some time.

"I'm sorry about your, and the Clan's loss," I consoled as I padded over to the grey tom. "I'm sure the Clans will give him a proper send-off."

"Yes," Greystripe uttered. "Since he was close to all the Clans, we would have liked that."

"What will you do now?" I mewed softly.

"After Firestar's burial, I'll go and get my nine lives and then bring the Clan back together," he clearly wasn't in the mood to talk. I let him be, as I gestured goodbye as his warriors slowly plodded out of the camp and back to the lake.

Leafpool leapt down off the GorgeRock with Squirrelflight right behind. I licked her on the head and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Stop worrying, I'm fine!" she mewed playfully. We walked towards the nursery, where Leafpool would be spending the next few moons. I was going to miss sleeping next to her, but when the kits were in the first few days, I would always be there.

We walked inside, the moss beds looking extra comfy as we tried to find a booth. We walked past Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw, and we were just about to sit with them until we realised that they needed their privacy.

They had noticed our hesitation though, because Squirrelflight mewed, "Sit down, we don't mind."

We stepped back and sat down in the moss bed opposite.

"I suppose this is our home for the next few moons," Squirrelflight joked.

"Yeah…" she realised suddenly.

"What do you think of Owlwhisker's new Clan?" Brambleclaw asked us.

"Well, he certainly seemed ambitious," Leafpool commented.

"Don't forget that we were in the same situation less than five moons ago," I added. "I'm sure he will be a strong leader. He certainly has the drive."

Silence fell on our group again while everybody thought the same thing. Squirrelflight, naturally, babbled first.

"I'm not pleased that Hawkfrost has become leader of DarkClan," she spoke calmly, but I'm pretty sure that she was bubbling with rage inside.

Even more predictably. Brambleclaw argued against that.

"He hasn't done anything wrong…" he trailed off, looking at a crack on a rock by his paw.

"Yet, not yet!" Squirrelflight finished for him.

Not wanting to put his relationship in jeopardy, he succumbed to defeat, and Squirrelflight licked him on the cheek and chuckled softly.

Even though the clouds were grey above us, and our future was shrouded in doubt, I knew that with the birth of new kits, the Clan could only get stronger. EarthClan would survive.

**Here is the end! Please review…thanks for everything guys!**

**I may start uploading the prologue of Book 2 tomorrow!!**

**Peace out all you Warriors Fans!!**

**  
Leopardstorm!**


	19. Epilogue

**Here is the epilogue. It wasn't fair on you, so I put up the last two chappies!!**

**Happy Reading**

**Leopardstorm**

**Crowstar's POV**

**Epilouge **

"Push, Leafpool, push!" Cinderpelt was screeching as my Leafpool was pushing and squirming, trying to get the kits out. She fell into labour earlier that day, and had been in pain ever since.

"AAAHHHHH!" she pushed as finally, a kit popped out. It was a golden tabby tom, a lot like Firestar.

"AAHHHHH!" another popped out, this time a pure black she-cat.

"One final push, Leafpool…" Cinderpelt was ready to receive the last kit. After a huge effort, it came out, a grey-black tom. _He looks like me!_ I thought happily.

"Let me see my kits," Leafpool mewed weakly. The three bundled toward their mother, suckling at her tummy comfortably as their mother and father looked at each other fondly. Squirrelflight had kitted earlier in the morning, and gave birth to two toms, a tabby and a ginger, both spitting images of their parents. Their names were Thistlekit and Blazekit, and were quite large for newborns. They were currently suckling while Brambleclaw was grooming Squirrelflight drowsily.

We thought all day for names for the kits, trying to see what best fit their personality. Finally, we had it. The black she cat was called Hollykit, the golden kit was called Lionkit and the grey black tom was named Jaykit. Somehow, I knew that these kits were very special indeed. They were the new hope.


	20. Synopsis

**The synopsis for Book 2: Lurking Shadows!!! I'm giggling with excitement!! :P**

**A Different Prophecy: Book 2 – Lurking Shadows**

After a battle that brought all of our Clans into all out war, every inch of the territories bring untold danger and agony. With the birth of the Power of Three bringing new hope to EarthClan, is there any way of securing survival in these dark times. Meanwhile, the departure of Ashstar brings even more fright, and the leaders will have their work cut out to stay alive. As one frightful prophecy ends, one more begins…

The Sequel to Destroyed Fate arrives on 5th October 2009…

**What do you think? Please review to tell me your views on making 'The Sequel' and the sequel after that, and the sequel after that…(I plan there to be 6 books in total!!)**


End file.
